"Szaleństwo"
right Witajcie. Na początek kilka najważniejszych informacji. A mianowicie: Po pierwsze; Jest to moje pierwsze fanowskie opowiadanie, jakie w życiu piszę. Po drugie; Jestem świadom, że w tymże opowiadaniu może być wiele błędów. Jak wspomniałem wyżej, jest to pierwsze opowiadanie, jakie piszę, dlatego jeszcze wiele muszę się nauczyć w dziedzinie pisarstwa, konstrukcji zdań, spójności fabuły. Szczerze powiedziawszy, liczę na konstruktywne, sensowne uwagi, co do porad lub ewentualnych błędów. Po trzecie: Częstotliwość wydawania rozdziałów jest nieznana. Nie jestem w stanie wam zapewnić, czy rozdział pojawi się raz w tygodniu lub raz na trzy tygodnie, czy nie. Kiedy będę miał wenę i czas, to z przyjemnością usiądę do pisania, bo sprawia mi to naprawdę wielką frajdę. Proszę ode mnie nie oczekiwać wielkim cudów, tym bardziej w kilku pierwszych rozdziałach, ponieważ jak wspomniałem wcześniej, jest to pierwsze opowiadanie, jakie piszę. A pisać zacząłem od połowy grudnia 2012 - więc jestem w tej dziedzinie amatorem. "Szaleństwo" to opowiadanie, które przedstawia losy dziewiętnastoletniego chłopaka, który w wyniku tajemniczego spisku traci swoją matkę i najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Po śmierci swoich najbliższych, Hisaki - bo takie imię nosi główny bohater - będzie dążył do wymierzenia kary osobom, które mają coś wspólnego ze śmiercią wielu niewinnych osób tamtego nieszczęśliwego dnia, na przedmieściach Rukongai. Czy mu to się uda mimo wielu przeszkód, jakie napotkają go w najbliższych miesiącach? Tego nie wie nikt. Rozdział I "Okrucieństwo" (wyjątkowo słaby rozdział...) ' right Osiem lat po wydarzeniach z Anime, przedmieścia Rukongai. - Ehhh, kolejny, nudny dzień. Ciekawe co dziś wymyśli Takahiro.. Zapewne znów pójdziemy kraść jabłka z ogrodu tego głupiego starucha. - Stawaj leniu, pora wyjść na spacer, a nie się lenić w samo południe!! – ledwo zdążyłem otworzyć oczy, a już stała obok mnie Takahiro.. Kto jak kto, ale ona to potrafi przestraszyć człowieka z samego rana.. - Aaa.. Wariatko! Chcesz mnie doprowadzić do zawału, idiotko? - Mnie to mówisz? Ja tylko nie chcę byś stracił taki piękny dzień, niebiesko włosy przystojniaku. - Zamknij się. – nie cierpiałem, gdy inni tak do mnie mówili. Zawsze dostawałem białej gorączki, wtedy nie panowałem nad sobą. Tak, dwóch gości nawet wylądowali z mojej winy w duchowym szpitalu. Jednak, mimo że Takahiro była wkurzającą dziewczyną, nie mógłbym jej dotknąć palcem, a co dopiero uderzyć. – Daj mi chwilę, ubiorę się. – Po chwili poprosiłem ją, by wyszła na zewnątrz. - Co by tu założyć? – westchnąłem.. Niestety, ale byłem ubogim dzieciakiem. Moja matka miała tylko mnie, chciała dla mnie jak najlepiej, dlatego pracowała całe dnie za marne grosze w sklepiku spożywczym.. Większego wyboru w szafie nie miałem, zaledwie cztery pary spodni, i dwie koszule. Nigdy na sobie nie miałem butów, od kiedy pamiętam, cały czas chodziłem boso. - Długo jeszcze, Hisaki? – zza drzwi krzyknęła dziewczyna. - Już idę, jeszcze chwil a. – odpowiedziałem. Wprawdzie byłem już ubrany, ale jak co dzień modliłem się o moją matkę, by szczęśliwie zaszła do domu. Sklep spożywczy, w którym moja mama pracowała, nie był daleko od naszego domu. Ale mamusia kończyła pracę zazwyczaj, gdy już było ciemno. To niebezpieczna okolica, nawet jeżeli do domu masz dwie minuty drogi. - Jestem. - No nareszcie, szykujesz się do wyjścia jak jakaś dama! - Nie przesadzaj. Ubierałem się zaledwie przez trzy minuty. - Tak, twoje trzy minuty, to przeszło pięć. - To co robimy dziś? – Spytałem z ciekawości. - Hm.. Pomyślmy.. – Minęła minuta, aż Takahiro wpadła na jakiś pomysł – Wiem! Odwiedzimy tego m iśka, jak mu tam.. - Taizo. – Przerwałem. - Tak, właśnie! Jestem ciekawa co u niego słychać. - Dobrze, skoro nalegasz, i tak nic ciekawszego do roboty nie mamy. – Zgodziłem się bez zawahania. Ale muszę przyznać, że Taka mnie zaskoczyła, i to mocno. Po jakiego mamy iść do tego palanta, który jest nieśmiały jak moja zmarła babcia, gdy widziała przystojnego mężczyznę. O ile pamiętam, nigdy wcześniej nie utrzymywaliśmy żadnego kontaktu z Taizo. Dziwne, coś musiało za tym stać.. Tak się składa, że Taizo mieszka na drugim końcu miasta, więc zanim tam zaszliśmy – minęło trochę czasu. Po drodze nie zauważyłem nic nowego. Ci sami ludzie, ten sam burdel na ścieżkach – pełno szklanych butelek po sake, papierków, a nawet można było zauważyć bezdomne dusze, które często pojawiały się na przedmieściach Rukongai. Jedyna rzecz, która mnie niepokoiła, to mnóstwo Strażników Śmierci na ulicach Rukongai. Było ich wielu niż zawsze. Tak, shinigami.. Przez jednego z tych drani zginęła moja siostra.. - Pod którymi drzwiami mieszka Taizo? – nagle przerwała mi moje myśli, Takahiro. - Pierwsze z lewej, drugie piętro. – odpowiedziałem po chwili zastanowienia. Chwilę potem weszliśmy na górę. - Myślisz, że będzie w domu ? – zapytała dziewczyna. - Powinien. Z tego co wiem, nie ma wielu znajomych, więc raczej w domu jest. – dosłownie sekundę po skończeniu zdania, drzwi otworzyła jego matka. - Witajcie, wy do syna? – zapytała starsza kobieta. - Tak, jest może Taizo? - Taizo, twoi znajomi przyszli! – krzyknęła głośno, staruszka. - A kto to? – usłyszałem pytanie ze środka domu. - Niech pani powie, że przyszła do niego jego przyjaciółka, Takahiro. - To ja zaczekam na zewnątrz.. – wtrąciłem się.. Gdy słyszałem głos tego idioty, coś we mnie wybuchało.. Na szczęście powietrze było dziś na tyle świeże, że gdy oddychałem, od razu stawałem się spokojniejszy. Minęło chyba z siedem minut, gdy ten tłuścioch postanowił wyjść. - O, Hisaki, co ty tu robisz? – kiedy wreszcie się na tyle uspokoiłem, żeby nie dostać nerwicy, usłyszałem głos Taizo. - A wiesz, Takahiro poprosiła mnie żebym z nią poszedł do Ciebie, to jestem. - Takahiro Cię poprosiła? To wszystko twoja zasługa Takahiro, jestem Ci wdzięczny.. – no myślałem, że coś mnie trafi, jak to usłyszałem. – To ty się prz..nisz z Takahiro? – po chwili dokończył. - Co? Zamyśliłem się, mógłbyś powtórzyć? – gdy zaciskałem pięści ze złości, by temu grubasowi nie przywalić, on coś tam w tej chwili mówił. - Pytałem, od kiedy znasz się z Takahiro, bo jestem zdziwiony. - Zaledwie od dzieciństwa, jak myślisz ile to c zasu? - No będzie z.. dwanaście lat? - Trafiłeś, przyjmij moje gratulacje. – co za idiota, pomyślałem. - To co robimy, przyjaciele? - Zaraz, jak Ty mnie nazwałeś, przyjacielem? – wybuchłem złością. - Tak. Od dzisiaj będziemy zawsze obok siebie, niczym najbliższa rodzina. (objął Takahiro) - Precz łapy od niej, grubasie! Rozumiesz? - Oj, Hisaki przesadzasz. Wiesz, że Ty jesteś najładniejszym przystojniakiem w tym mieście, mam rację? – Oburzyła się. - Dokładnie, Hisaki. Ja nie mam z Tobą żadnych szans , jeśli chodzi o urodę.. Ale jak mówimy o intelekcie, to już inna bajka.. - Coś ty powiedział? - Skończcie już tę głupią kłótnię! ( Po chwili Takahiro wykonała swój charakterystyczny ruch, którego zawsze stosowała, gdy ktoś obok niej się kłócił. Inaczej mówiąc, prawy sierpowy z góry.) – Jakie mamy plany na dziś, przyjaciele? – Dokończyła. - Może wybierzemy się na lody? – spytał Taizo. Ledwo usłyszałem jego słowa, po tym ciosie Takahiro. Tych ciosów w życiu dostawałem wiele, najczęściej gdy się wygłupiałem, wkurzając przy tym Take, ale każdy kolejny jest mocniejszy. Szczerze powiedziawszy, sam się dziwię, że jeszcze nie umarłem od żadnego ciosu. - Świetny pomysł! – Wrzasnęła Taka. Jej donośny głos, od którego bolą mnie nieraz uszy, usłyszałem wręcz doskonale. Gdy wreszcie się ogarnąłem, poszliśmy na te lody. Przez całą drogę nic innego nie słyszałem, jak tylko opowieści Taizo z jego codziennego dnia. Z tego co zrozumiałem, to przeciętny dzień tego tłuściocha wygląda następująco – Wstaje, je śniadanie, zaczyna czytać fantastyczne książki, i tak cały dzień – do wieczora – a następnie zjada kolację, słucha radia, kładzie się spać. A i jeszcze w środku tego wszystkiego, je obiad. Tyle. Nie wiem co jest gorsze, słuchanie starszych ludzi i ich historii, jacy to oni za młodości byli niesamowici, czy zwykły dzień Taizo. Chwilę się zastanowić, to wychodzi na to, że jednak to drugie jest o wiele bardziej nudniejsze, aniżeli te wszystkie historyjki mieszkańców. I tak minął cały dzień. Gdybym tylko wiedział, że czeka mnie słuchanie wywodów tego nudziarza, nie wyszedłbym z domu ani na chwilę . - To trzymaj się, Taizo. - Wy też, Takahiro… - A ty co? Prawie nic nie mówiłeś dzisiaj, coś się stało? – zapytała się dziewczyna. - A jak myślisz? - Hmm.. Masz ciężki okres? A może zakochałeś się! W kim, w kim, pow iesz mi? – Wrzeszczała na całe osiedle. - Naprawdę jesteś idiotką, wiesz.. Myślisz, że towarzystwo tego nudziarza mi odpowiada? Na miłość boską, przecież on mówił tylko o sobie, ile razy mówił coś o Tobie? – wydarłem się z oburzeniem. - Jeden raz, na początku, gdy po niego przyszliśmy. – odpowiedziała. - No widzisz. Ty nazywasz go przyjacielem? To arogancki idiota, nic więcej. - Przepraszam.. – teraz, gdy usłyszałem „przepraszam”, zupełnie się zszokowałem. – Zmarnowałam twój dzień? – spytała z opuszczoną głową. - Skłamałbym, jeśli odpowiedziałbym, że nie.. Ale nic nie szkodzi, chodźmy już do domu, robi się ciemno. - A Ty co tak się spieszysz? – z uśmiechem na twarzy, spytała. - Chcę zrobić niespodziankę mojej mamie. – oznajmiłem. - Tak? A jaką? - Dowiesz się na miejscu, chodź ze mną to mi pomożesz w gotowaniu – poprosiłem. - Dobrze. Mimo takiej odległości, która dzieli nasze domy z domem Taizo – szybko zaszliśmy do mojego domu. - To plan jest taki; Ja obieram marchewkę, a ty przygotowujesz sushi. - Tak jest, mój kucharzu. – zgodziła się Takahiro. Godzinę później.. - Uff, pachnie pysznie. – przerwała ciszę, Taka. - Nie sądzisz? – dumnie odpowiedziałem. - Ale jedno pytanie. - Tak? – spoglądając się na jej piękna twarzyczkę, zapytałem. - Po co marchewka do sushi? To dziwne połączenie, moim zdaniem. – łagodnie się spytała, nie mając zamiaru mnie w jakikolwiek sposób urazić. - Moja mama strasznie lubi marchewkę. Je ją przy każdej okazji. – odpowiedziałem z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. - To wszystko wyjaśnia. To kiedy twoja mama wr… - nagle z zewnątrz dobiegły wołanie o pomoc. - Słyszysz to? – przeraźliwie spytała. - Pewnie znowu jakiś Strażnik Śmierci goni jakąś bezdomną duszę. – odpowiedziałem. - Lepiej to sprawdźmy. – upierała się przy swoim. - Dobrze, to Ty to sprawdź, a ja w tym czasie przygotuje stół. – Olałem zupełnie krzyki z dworu. Ale to nie jest najważniejsze. Największym błędem, było wysłanie jej, by to sprawdziła.. Gdybym tylko wiedział… - I co, znowu jakiś shinigami zabawiał się z bezdomną duszą? – spytałem wychodząc z gościnnego pokoju. - Hi…s..aki.. – W drzwiach wejściowych drzwi ujrzałem zakrwawioną Takahiro.. - Taka?! , Taka?!, Co ci się, u diabła, stało?.... Słyszysz mnie?!- jeszcze nigdy tak zdesperowany nie byłem, jak w tym momencie. - Hi..saki, pros..ę, uciekaj.. - Co ty pleciesz? Nigdy bym Cię nie zostawił!... Kto Ci to zrobił, Takahiro, słyszysz mnie?.. Nie umieraj proszę!! (Nasz bohater płacze w objęciach z dziewczyną.) - To nic nie da, chłopcze. Ona już nie żyje... '''Rozdział II "Bolesne wspomnienia" ' right Jakiś czas później, dwór przeczystych dusz. - … Boże, moja głowa… Zaraz…, gdzie ja jestem? – zdziwił się Hisaki. Pomieszczenie, w którym obecnie znajdował się Hisaki, było dość… wyrafinowane, pełne wartościowych rzeczy. Olbrzymie, cudnie wyglądające wazy, które przedstawiały malowidła Strażników Śmierci, biało-różowe ściany, na których biały był na dole, a róż na górze, a pośrodku, pomiędzy barwami, dziwne znaczki, o których Hisaki nie miał żadnego pojęcia, co one mogą oznaczać. Po wystroju, meblach, rzeczach, które znajdowały się w tym pomieszczeniu, można rzec, że to mała, skromna, ale posiadająca wiele wartościowych przedmiotów, sypialna. - Gdzie ja jestem?... O ile pamiętam, nigdy tylu cennych, ładnych, szerokich waz, nie widziałem… Co to w ogóle za pokój?... – zamilkł, podziwiając piękną sztukę dookoła siebie. - … Aaa, cholera, jasna! – ciężkim tonem, jakby ktoś go obrywał ze skóry, krzyknął. - … Dlaczego, u diabła, wszystko mnie boli?! Zdjąwszy pościel z siebie, i zobaczywszy na swojej klatce piersiowej pełno opatrunków, Hisaki postanowił, bez pośpiechu, wstać, a następnie, jeszcze bardziej ostrożniej, wyjść z tego pięknego pokoju. Jak można się domyślić, gdyby nie te okoliczności, w których aktualnie Hisaki się znajdował, pewnie postanowiłby jeszcze troszeczkę poleżeć, wśród tego pięknego wystroju, jaki był w tymże pokoju. Po wyjściu z wcześniejszego pomieszczenia, można było zauważyć długi, również ładnie ozdobiony, korytarz, a na jego końcu; znajdowały się schody, które prowadziły w dół i, w górę. Jednego Hisaki był pewny. Że nie został por wany. Jaki jest sens porwania kogoś, skoro nie ma żadnych strażników w pobliżu, nie wspominając już nic o otwartych drzwiach. A nawet jeżeli byłoby to nieudolne porwanie, to dla naszego bohatera, ono nie miało żadnego sensu. Otóż, nawet w najwspanialszych baśniach, gdzie wszystko dobrze się kończy, a przeznaczony wiek dla czytelnika to zaledwie 13 lat, które Hisaki czytał, kiedy był jeszcze małym dzieckiem, porwanie nie wyglądało… , tak „bajkowo”. Wręcz przeciwnie, nawet w tych powieściach, które były przeznaczone dla młodszego czytelnika, porwanie jednego z bohaterów przebiegało zupełnie inaczej: Bohater powieści był wrzucany do ciemnych, ohydnych, odrzucający, pomieszczeń, a obok naszego bohatera, patrolował minimum jeden strażnik. Od małego, dzięki swojej matce, która kupowała mu książki, od kiedy zaczął płynnie czytać, Hisaki czytał mnóstwo książek, opowiadań, wszelkiego rodzaju literatury, która była dostępna w pobliskich sklepach, gdzie wraz ze swoją matką mieszkał. - A, Ty, co tu robisz, młodzieńcze?... – tajemniczy, dojrzały, o mocnej barwie tonu, głos przerwał Hisakiemu dalsze podziwianie tego, jakże ślicznego, wystroju. - Kim Pan jest? – zapytał się Hisaki, ujrzawszy starszego mężczyznę p o sześćdziesiątce. - Ja?... A, rzeczywiście, proszę wybaczyć mój brak kultury… Jestem Kanou Funabashi, człowiek, który dba o czystość w tym pałacu. Kanou Funabashi był starszym, zadbanym, jak na sprzątacza, mężczyzną. Niczym szczególnym się nie wyróżniał, poza zadbaną, zapuszczoną do samych piersi, brodą. - Co to za miejsce? - Wszystko w swoim czasie, mój chłopcze… Może masz ochotę na małą przekąskę? Naprawdę, nasza kucharka robi pyszne dania, na pewno Ci zasmakują. – uśmiechając się i podając rękę słabemu Hisakiemu, zaprosił go na ucztę. Hisaki długo się nie zastanawiając, zszedł, przy pomocy starszego Pana, na dół, aby coś zjeść. Na niższych poziomach, które Hisaki widział kątem oka, przyglądając się każdej ścianie, dekoracja pomieszczeń również utrzymywała wysoki poziom. - Co wolisz, chłopcze; Sushi? Fasolkę? , a może Gyoza? – spytał serdecznie staruszek, gdy Ci doszli do jadalni. - Niech będzie… to Gyozo. – odparł również przyjaźnie Hisaki. Po chwili Kanou wyszedł z jadalni, udając się do kuchni, a Hisaki, grzecznie, bez większego natarcia, by starszy mężczyzna wytłumaczył mu, jak i dlaczego tutaj się znalazł, siadając na miękkie j sofie, został w jadalni. Minęło kilka minut, aż staruszek zjawił się z potrawą o nazwie Gyoza, o której Hisaki nie miał zupełnie pojęcia, jak może ona smakować. W tym czasie, gdy Kanou przygotowywał jedzenie w kuchni, Hisaki siedział spokojnie na sofie, rozmyślając nad tym, jakim cudem on tu się znalazł. Jadalnia, porównując poprzednie pomieszczenia, była bardzo podobna; wazy, na których były malowidła Strażników Śmierci, obrazy, które przedstawiały również Shinigami, ładnie uporządkowany stół, i wyjście na zewnątrz, z którego niestety Hisaki nie mógł skorzystać o własnych siłach, ponieważ czuł ogromny ból w klatce piersiowej. Ewidentnie chłopiec, z biednej rodziny, był zaskoczony tym wszystkim, co udało mu się zobaczyć do tej pory. Jakby porównać wnętrza domów, które znajdowały się w tej biednej dzielnicy, w której Hisaki wraz ze swoją matką i przyjaciółmi mieszkał, z tym, co zobaczył tu… To jak porównać intelekt przeciętnego Shinigami z intelektem przeciętnego Hollowa – przepaść jest ogromna. - Proszę, młodzieńcze, o to twoja porcja. – staruszek skończywszy przyrządzać danie wraz z tamtejszą kucharką, przyniósł ładnie pachnący talerz, na którym znajdowały się pierożki po japońsku (czyt, Gyoza.) - Dziękuję – odpowiedział Hisaki. - Jak się nazywasz, młody człowieku? Nigdy nie było okazji Cię o to spytać, ponieważ spałeś jak zabity, z ciężkimi ranami, przez bardzo długi czas. - zapytała się kucharka, która również miała już swoje lata, podobnie jak Kanou. - Hisaki… Hisaki Yoshinobu… - zamyślając się chwilę, odpowiedzia ł, po czym dokończył – Z Pani wypowiedzi, wnioskuję, że byłem nieprzytomny przez długi okres… Na ile, tak mniej więcej, zapadłem w sen? - … Cóż, mój chłopcze, będzie więcej niż… rok. Tak, dwanaście miesięcy z kawałkiem, tak myślę… - niepewnie odpowiedział staruszek. - Przeszło rok?! – wybuchnął ze zdziwienia Hisaki – A co z moją matką, co z moimi przyjaciółmi?!... - Niestety…, ale nic o nich nie wiemy.. – wymamrotał spod nosa staruszek – Na miejscu, w jednej z dzielnic Rukongai, znaleźliśmy tylko Ciebie…, całego we krwi, z ciężkimi ranami na całym ciele, to cud, że w ogóle teraz możesz z nami tu rozmawiać, chłopcze… - Nie wierzę…, jak to możliwe… Moja mama, Takahiro, wszyscy mieszkańcy… To nie może być prawdą – rozpaczliwie, spoglądając twarzą w dół, wypowiadał z siebie te słowa Hisaki. - Pamiętasz coś z tamtego dnia, młodzieńcze? – zapytawszy się Hisakiego, staruszek klepnął go w ramię, próbując w ten sposób pocieszyć zdesperowanego chłopca. - Nie.., tak…, tak, pamiętam.. – mówiąc z dużymi przerwami, niepewnie odpowiedział Hisaki. – Poszliśmy z przyjaciółką do mojego domu, poprosiłem ją wtedy, żeby pomo gła mi przygotować kolację, zanim moja matka przyjdzie z pracy, i… usłyszeliśmy wrzaski na dworze, najprawdopodobniej ktoś wtedy wołał o pomoc…, Takahiro, moja przyjaciółka, wyszła, żeby sprawdzić źródło tych wrzasków… , ale… po chwili, gdy wyszła z domu, ujrzałem ją całą we krwi w wejściowych drzwiach… - w tej chwili Hisaki spuścił w dół zupełnie wzrok, a jego twarz była przepełniona łzami. - …Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętam, to dużej postury facet, który powiedział… „To nic nie da, chłopcze. Ona już nie żyje.”, dalej mam pustkę, jakby w mojej głowie spaliła się żarówka, dzięki której moja dusza funkcjonowała. – dokończył. - Jak wyglądał ten mężczyzna, którego ujrzałeś jako ostatniego? –kontynuował swoje pytania Kanou. - Niewiele zdążyłem zobaczyć, dwie sekundy po ujrzeniu tego mężczyzny straciłem przytomność, ale… Miał bliznę na twarzy, ona była dość nietypowa – przechodziła przez całą twarz, zaczynając od prawego rogu czoła, a kończąc na lewej końcówce lewego polika. – sięgając po łyk gorącej zielonej herbaty, Hisaki na chwilę przerwał opisywanie tajemniczego mężczyzny - … , miał też na sobie czarne kimono, tylko tyle zauw… - nagle zerwał się z krzesła i stanął na baczność jak w wojsku, po chwili zaciskając pięści i mówiąc - … To był Strażnik Śmierci! – warknął. Staruszek zamiast w jakikolwiek sposób skomentować reakcję Hisakiego, wziął kilka łyków herbaty, nie odżywając się zupełnie, czekając tylko na dalszy rozwój tej sytuacji. - … Nie daruję, skurwielom…! – opuściwszy wzrok na dół, pod nosem dokończył Hisaki. Na szczęście staruszek Kanou miał na tyle dobry słuch, mimo swojego wieku, że doskonale usłyszał każde słowo Hisakiego. - Co teraz zamierzasz? – wreszcie komentując tę sytuację, zapytał Kanou. - Teraz? co zamierzam zrobić bez moich najbliższych?... – wyrazistym i twardym tonem, zapytał się Hisaki, dokańczając - … To proste, zabiję tych Strażników Śmierci, którzy tamtego dnia zamordowali wszystkich w dzielnicy, w której mieszkałem! - Wiesz, co ty mówisz, chłopcze? Jak tego zamierzasz dokonać? Ledwo stoisz na nogach, nie wspominając już o braku jakichkolwiek umiejętności, dzięki którym mógłbyś chociażby walczyć na równi ze Strażnikami Śmierci… - Staruszek miał rację. Hisaki nie posiadał żadnych unikalnych zdolności, które przewyższyłyby moc Strażnika Śmierci, a o jego obecnej formie fizycznej nie wspominając. - To prawda, na ten moment nie mam żadnych szans w walce z Strażnikiem Śmierci, ale… nadejdzie taki czas, kiedy zdzierżę wystarczającą moc, by znaleźć tych wszystkich, którzy tamteg o dnia zabili moich bliskich, a… wtedy poczują to samo, co czuli w tamtym dniu wszystkie te niewinne osoby! – mówiąc to, Hisaki cały czas spoglądał w dół, zaciskając pięści i przelewając łzy. - Jesteś szalony, mój chłopcze, nawet jeżeli byś posiadał wystarczającą moc, by równać się z Strażnikiem Śmierci…, to po co dążyć do zemsty? - Pan nie rozumie… Oni… - … Zabili najbliższe Ci osoby. – wtrącił się staruszek – Tylko, mój chłopcze, w większości przypadków, zemsta prowadzi do szaleństwa. Jeśli dasz się jej pozbawić, to nic w twoim życiu nie będzie ważniejsze, poza żądzą zemsty, a to najłatwiejsza droga, by stracić swoją naturalną świadomość… - spojrzawszy twarzą w dół, po chwili milczenia dokończył - … Widzisz, młodzieńcze, sam kiedyś dałem się pozbawić tej żądzy.. Hisaki po słowach staruszka znacznie się uspokoił, usiadł, wziął łyk herbaty, i zapyta ł – Opowie mi Pan o tym? – spytał. - … O czym tu opowiadać, chłopcze? – wzrok staruszka znowu był skierowany na twarz Hisakiego, ale po chwili znowu spuściwszy wzrok w dół, powiedział - … Kiedyś, a dokładniej dwadzieścia lat temu, miałem córeczkę, siedmioletnią myszkę, bo tak się do niej zazwyczaj zwracałem, była naprawdę śliczną, o pięknych oczach, dziewczynką… Początek jak z najlepszej baśni, czyż nie, mój chłopcze?... Niestety, pewnego wieczoru wybraliśmy się do sklepu, by kupić coś na kolację, nie wiem dokładnie która była wtedy godzina, mogła być dwudziesta, ale też dwudziesta druga… Po udanych zakupach, wyszliśmy ze sklepu zadowoleni…, jednak nie spodziewałem się, że tamten dzień, będzie najgorszym dniem w moim życiu… - Nic panu nie jest? – zobaczywszy jak ręce staruszka coraz bardziej zaczynając drgać, a na jego twarzy można było zauważyć zwiększający się co kilka sekund ból, spytał się Hisaki, bojąc się o zdrowie starszego Pana. - … Tamtego dnia, ja i moja córka, zostaliśmy napadnięci przez kilku pijanych mężczyzn – nie zwracając uwagi na słowa Hisakiego, kontynuował Kanou. - … Mnie dopadło dwóch, a pozostali, było ich chyba z… czterech, dobrali się do mojej Yuki, gwałcąc ją, a następnie kopiąc, przez około pięć mi nut, ją po twarzy, klatce piersiowej, wszędzie, gdzie tylko zdołali… - napiwszy łyk smacznej herbaty, próbując się uspokoić, przerwał na chwilę, po czym kontynuował – Widzisz, mój paniczu, kilka lat po śmierci mojej córki, tym razem ja, w obliczu chęci zemsty, zabiłem niewinnego człowieka, męża i zarazem ojca, gdy ten jedynie kłócił się ze swoją żoną… Wiesz, do tej pory nie mogę samemu sobie przebaczyć. A to wszystko przez szaleństwo, które weszło do mojej duszy po śmierci córki… A co najśmieszniejsze, mój chłopcze, to to, że tamtego dnia, gdy zabiłem tego niewinnego człowieka, myślałem, że on chce zrobić to samo, co tamci bandyci… Ale…, to była tylko nadzwyczajna kłótnia małżeńska… - Co było dalej? – spytał się Hisaki. - Dalej?... Nic, mój chłopcze, dołączyłem do zamożnej rodziny, by zając się jakąś ciekawą pr acą i o tym zapomnieć. I od tamtego momentu jestem tutaj. – odpowiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Przykro mi. – słuchając całej tej historii, Hisaki współczuł staruszkowi. Po długiej i męczącej dyskusji, obaj wrócili do jedzenia, tym razem siedząc w zupełnej ciszy. 'Rozdział III "Trening" ' right Dwa miesiące później, szlachecki dom rodu Kuchiki, część służbowa. Czym tak naprawdę jest życie po śmierci? Opuszczamy nasze pierwotne życie, zostawiając zaledwie kilka wspomnień, które prędzej czy później odejdą w niepamięć, by zacząć wszystko od nowa, tylko w nowym życiu, otoczeniu? Jeść, pić, oddychać, widzieć, przeżywać, współczuć - Nieważne czy to pierwotne życie, czy pośmiertne... Zawsze jesteśmy zobowiązani robić to samo. Ciągnący się cykl naszej esencji, na którego nie mamy żadnego, cholernego, wpływu. Gwiaździste niebo, które, jakby nie patrzeć, przedstawia schemat podobny do tego z naszego życia. W dzień, gdy niebo jest przeważnie czyściutkie, bez żadnych chmur, deszc zu... - przedstawia okres naszego życia od razu po przyjściu na świat... Chmury, zasłaniające blask słońca.. - przedstawiają nasz humor, nasze problemy... Noc, która jest niczym innym jak nasze uczucie, gdy czujemy do czegoś wewnętrzny żal. I wreszcie jasne gwiazdy na niebie w nocy, które są naszą nadzieją, szansą wśród naszej wewnętrznej ciemności. Ostatni dzień treningu, środek nocy, pokój Hisakiego. Dzisiejszej nocy widoki na niebie były wyjątkowo śliczne. Księżyc, który oświetlał razem z gwiazdami ciemniste niebo, gdzieniegdzie rozmieszczone chmury na niebie, które kształtem przypominały różne zwierzęta; jak słoń, żaba, kot, pantera, żyrafa, a nawet, jakby się dobrze przyjrzeć, można było zauważyć chmurę o kształcie masywnej fali wodnej. To wszystko sprawiało, że tej nocy niebo wyglądało naprawdę cudownie. Nic dziwnego, że Hisaki przesiedział prawie całą noc na pobliskim drzewie, rozmyślając nad dalszym sensem swojego życia. - Długo tak siedzisz? – przerywając obserwowanie gwiazd przez Hisakiego, odezwał się tajemniczy głos za plecami niebieskowłosego. Był to syn tamtejszego sprzątacza – Nobosuke. Abe. Młody, bo zaledwie mający szesnaście lat, uzdolniony Shinigami – często nazywany młodym geniuszem - , o szczupłej sylwetce, mający zielono-brązowe oczy i, krótkie, blond włosy. - A, to ty… Nobosuke. Wystraszyłeś mnie. – odpowiedział Hisaki, po czym lekko odsunął się na brzeg gałęzi, dając tym samym znak, aby ten usiadł obok niego. Nobosuke bez wahania skorzystał z propozycji, siadając obok Hisakiego. - Ładne mamy dzisiaj niebo, nieprawdaż? – spojrzawszy w górę, spytał się Nobosuke. - A wiesz, nawet nie zauważyłem… - Doprawdy, siedzisz tutaj od paru godzin i nie zauważyłeś? – zdziwił się Nobosuke. - Jestem mało spostrzegawczy, jeśli chodzi o takie bzdury. – obojętnie odpowiedział niebieskowłosy, spoglądając na dół, na psa, który gdzieś w pobliżu chodził. Hisaki skłamał, mówiąc, że nie dostrzegł otaczającego go piękna u góry. Za wszelką cenę od zawsze starał się ukrywać swoje zainteresowania, trzymając się twardej zasady – Dlaczego miałby zwierzać się komuś ze swoich zainteresowań, skoro i tak to nic nie zmieni. – Jedyną osobą, jakiej Hisaki mówił prawie wszystko, była jego świętej pamięci matka, którą szanował najbardziej na świecie. - Coś nie jesteś w humorze, Hisaki… - łapiąc go za lewe ramię, dokończył – Coś się stało? - Mylisz się. – obserwując cały czas psa, który na dole biegał dookoła budy, z pozbawi onym uczuć głosem odpowiedział Hisaki. - Niech Ci będzie, panie poważny. – stając na nogi, by udać się do swojego pokoju, po chwili dokończył – Dobra, Hisaki, to na mnie już czas. Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, wiesz gdzie mnie szukać. - Zaczekaj. - Tak? - Czy… - zastanawiając się chwilę, kontynuował – Czy możemy zacząć trening? – spytał się Hisaki, spoglądając na Nobosuke. - Ale jak, teraz? - Właśnie tak. Teraz. - Jesteś pewien?... W nocy po tych okolicach kręci się więcej Hollowów, niż w dzień. – próbując uprzedzić jakie niebezpieczeństwo niesie ze sobą trening, gdy na zewnątrz jest ciemno, odpowiedział Nobosuke. - Tak, jestem.- stanowczo odpowiadając, a następnie podnosząc się na nogi, powiedział – Zaczynajmy. Obaj udali się dwadzieścia kilometrów na wschód, gdzie znajdowała się tajna ba za treningowa rodu Kuchiki. Znaleźć jeden, nie duży, budynek było naprawdę trudno, tym bardziej jeśli podziemny obszar treningowy znajduje się pod ziemią. Jeśli nie byłeś dobrze poinformowany o dokładnym położeniu tego kompleksu, miałeś znikome szanse, by go znaleźć. Przybywszy do kompleksu, natychmiast rozpoczęli trening. Hisaki spędzając dwa miesiące w gościnnie u Pana Kanou Funabashiego, mieszkając w pokojach służbowych, głównie trenował swoje umiejętności, nie licząc oczywiście kilku pierwszych dni, które Hisaki spędził lecząc rany. Przez ten, jakże krótki okres, opanował podstawy walki Strażnika Śmierci, stając się bardziej sprawniejszy fizycznie i mocniejszy psychicznie. Niestety z jego umiejętnościami, nie miałby żadnych szans w walce przeciwko wyższemu randze oficerowi, nie wspominając o potyczce choćby z Wicekapitanem. Trening nowicjuszy rodu Kuchiki miał z góry określone zajęcia, które przedstawiają się następująco; Na rozgrzewkę trzy przygotowawcze treningi. Pierwszy z nich polegał na pokonaniu jak największego dystansu w ograniczonym czasie. Drugi, już bardziej wymagający, skupiał się na refleksje i szybkości, podczas którego osoba ćwicząca musiała unikać żelazne piłki, o wielkości głowy przeciętnego człowieka, które robiły za dodatkową motywację, ponieważ dostać taką piłką w ciało jest naprawdę niemiło, a skutki uboczne zazwyczaj są długotrwałe i bolesne. Trzecim, ostatnim treningiem przygotowawczym, j est walka wręcz, w której zabronione jest użycie czegoś innego, niż gołej pięści. Gdy już zajęcia przygotowawcze dobiegały ku końcowi, przychodził czas na ostatnią, najbardziej niebezpieczną część całego treningu. A dokładniej walka, w której były dozwolone wszystkie chwyty, zaczynając od użycia miecza, a kończąc na wszelkich technikach, typu Kidō. Jednakże, specjalnie dla Hisakiego, który był, można rzec, żenujący w kontrolowaniu jakichkolwiek technik, ostatni trening nie zawierał żadnych technik. Wówczas, gdy ćwiczący Strażnik Śmierci nie umiał posłużyć się żadnymi technikami, lub był w tym słaby, wszelkie techniki, oprócz walki na miecze, zostawały automatycznie anulowane. Ostatni etap treningu kończy się, gdy uczeń przetnie opaskę na lewej dłoni prowadzącemu. Jak można się domyślić, to zadanie do najłatwiejszych nie można zaliczyć. Mimo tego, że prowadzący – najczęściej są nimi specjalni Strażnicy, którzy szkolą młodych szlachciców. – o połowę obniża swoją duchową moc, to sam kończący trening etap może trwać do kilku godzin. Hisakiemu z czasem udało się opanować do perfekcji zajęcia przygotowawcze, zdobywając przy tym niezłe rezultaty. Jednak, mimo cz ęstego powtarzania ostatniego etapu, niebieskowłosy dziewiętnastolatek miał spore problemy, by szybko i efektownie przeciąć opaskę na lewej dłoni instruktora. Samo to, że jego „pseudo” prowadzącym był zaledwie szesnastolatek, a Hisaki mało kiedy dorównywał mu umiejętnościami, było dla niego bardzo irytujące. - Czternaście razy dookoła Obszaru Treningowego Rodu Kuchiki w minutę, świetna szybkość w drugim przygotowawczym treningu… , do tego jeszcze wytrzymałeś ponad dwie minuty bez żadnego uderzenia z mojej strony, w ostatnim treningu przygotowawczym… No,no, Hisaki, robisz szybko postępy. - Możemy rozpocząć ostatni etap? – wycierając pot ze swojej twarzy, spytał się Hisaki, chcąc od razu rozpocząć ostatni etap treningu. - Tak szybko? – zszokował się Nobosuke, łapiąc się za głowę i z uśmiechniętym wyrazem twarzy dokończył – Doskonale wiesz, że ostatni etap jest najcięższy ze wszystkich. Jedna twoja nieuwaga, zagapienie się, słaba reakcja, i mogę Cię przypadkowo uszkodzić… Wycierając ostatnie resztki potu na twarzy i napiwszy się łyk wody, Hisa ki wyciągnął miecz, dając do zrozumienia Nobosuke, że jest gotowy zacząć ostatni etap treningu. Hisaki zaatakował pierwszy; używając swojej niemałej szybkości, pojawił się za plecami Nobosuke, chcąc jednym uderzeniem przeciąć opaskę na lewej dłoni prowadzącego. Nobosuke – powszechnie nazywany również młodym geniuszem – bez żadnego problemu sparował miecz Hisakiego, następnie posyłając go mocnym kopniakiem w brzuch poza obszar ostatniego etapu. - Hisaki! – opuściwszy miecz krzyknął – Daj spokój. Odpocznij trochę, bo twoje ruchy są strasznie zauważalne. Z taką szybkością nie zdołasz mnie zaskocz... – Nagle z chmury kurzu wyskoczył, bez większych obrażeń, Hisaki, kierując się w stronę Nobosuke z olbrzymią szybkością. Ledwo, ledwo, ale Nobosuke zdołał uniknąć natarcie Hisakiego, uchylając się na bok. - No, proszę. Jednak, zdołałeś mnie zaskoczyć. Gdybym nie zrobił unik u, najprawdopodobniej nie miałbym teraz lewej dłoni. – patrząc ze zdziwieniem na Hisakiego i łapiąc się za tył szyi, pochwalił niebieskowłosego. – Hisaki! Nadchodzę! – Ostrzegając Hisakiego, szybko ruszył w jego kierunku. Na szczęście Hisaki osiągnął wystarczający poziom, by z problemami, ale jednak, nadążać za ruchami Nobosuke. Przez najbliższe kilka minut, obaj walczyli na podobnym poziomie. Mimo, że to Hisaki był tą stroną przeważnie obrywającą, to za każdym razem podnosił się, walcząc bez chwili zawahania. Nieustępliwa walka pomiędzy nimi trwała przez jeszcze ładnych parę minut. Zarówna Hisaki, jak i Nobosuke, męczyli się coraz bardziej, zauważając u siebie coraz mniejszą sprawność fizyczną. Obaj tak bardzo byli skupieni treningiem, że z początku nie wyczuli potężnej aury, która przemieszczała się w ich kierunku. Dopiero, gdy ten „ktoś” wszedł do środka Obszaru Treningowego Rodu Kuchiki, poczuli coraz cięższe brzemię na swoim ciele. - Dostaliście pozwolenie, by ćwiczyć tutaj o tej porze? Przez takich nierozsądnych gówniarzy jak wy, wielu Strażników ginie, ginąc przez Hollowy… A dlaczego? Bo takim niedoświadczonym głupcom zachciało się ćwiczyć w nocy, gdzie częstotliwość występowania Hollowów jest znacznie większa… - B-Byakuya…Ku…chiki – próbując sprzeciwić się tej jakże oszałamiającej aurze, która obezwładniała jego ciało, ledwo z siebie wypowiedział zaledwie kilka słów Nobosuke. Podobnie jak Nobosuke, Hisaki również opadł na ziemię, ledwo wyczu wając swoje własne nogi. - Hisaki Yoshinobu..., daję Ci dwa dni na opuszczenie posiadłości rodu Kuchiki. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, będę zmuszony Cię wyrzucić siłą. – stanowczo oznajmił Byakuya, ostrzegając Hisakiego, by ten dobrowolnie w ciągu dwóch dni, opuścił posiadłość rodu Kuchiki. Hisaki był oszołomiony aurą Byakuyi, więc ciężko mu było wydusić z siebie choć słowo. Jednak, kiedy Kapitan szóstego oddziału – Byakuya Kuchiki – powiedział, wychodząc powoli z pomieszczenia treningowego, że Ci mają skończyć natychmiast trening, Hisaki nabrał siły by przezwyciężyć ciężar aury Byakuyi, a następnie by z pozbawioną sensu szarżą, zaatakować jednego z Kapitanów Gotei 13. Decyzja ta okazała się bardzo idiotyczna… Zanim Hisaki zbliżył się choćby na kilka kroków do Byakuyi, ten pojawił się za jego plecami, łamiąc jego miecz na dwie części i raniąc go jednym ruchem ręki w tył pleców. - Jesteś lekkomyślny, chłopcze… - przybliżając ostrze miecza do głowy leżącego Hisakiego, dokończył - … Nigdy nie atakuj silniejszą od siebie osobę, tym bardziej jeśli nie masz żadnego sposobu i planu, jak ją zaskoczyć. Po tych ostrych i stanowczych słowach, Byakuya udał się w kierunku wyjścia, zostawiając rannego Hisakiego na ziemi. 'Rozdział IV "Kierunek:Rukongai" ' right Nawet nie dostrzegł żadnego przebłysku w swoich oc zach, a chwilę potem już został trafiony w tył pleców. Upadając jedynie spoglądał w górę, ku niebu. Gdy nagle zauważył ostrze nad swoim lewym okiem. Była to katana Byakuyi, który postanowił przez chwilę odebrać jego nadzieję, że ujdzie z tego żywy. Na szczęście Kuchiki wzbudził w duszy Hisakiego tylko marne uczucie strachu, które potem zamienił na lekcję, mówiąc i dając tym samym poradę, żeby ten w przyszłości zachował więcej rozumu, niż instynktu idioty. Hisaki odetchnął z ulgą. Doskonale wiedział, że Byakuya okazał się dla niego litościwy i, że cios, który zranił jego plecy, go nie zabije. Kiedy Kapitan szóstego oddziału wreszcie odszedł na wystarczająca odległość, by ta jego przerażająca aura znikła, do Hisakiego podbiegł Nobosuke, aby opatrzyć jego rany i porządnie go opierzyć. Niebieskowłosy nie zważał na żadne z jego słów. Jedynie zerkał wzrokiem w górę nad czymś rozmyślając. Ostrze Byakuyi przebiło skórę Hisakiego aż do samej krwi, i jeszcze głębiej. Jak posłaniec z samego nieba, kilka minut później zjawił się staruszek Kanou, który dysponował świetnymi technikami leczniczymi i w ciągu godziny wyleczył otwartą ranę na plecach Hisakiego. Po dwóch godzinach Hisaki wreszcie był jak nowo narodzony. Tylko jedna rzecz go niepokoiła. Dlaczego obudził się w swoim tymczasowym pokoju, w rezydencji służby rodu Kuchiki, a nie tam, gdzie został pokonany przez Byakuyę? - Umm... moja głowa... Mój pokój... Jak tu się znalazłem? - obudziwszy się i zobaczywszy znane mu przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy pomieszczenie, sam siebie zapytał Hisaki. - To nic nie pamiętasz? - zapytał Nobosuke. - Nie... - Chyba za mocno Cię uderzyłem... - wymruczał pod nosem łapiąc się prawą ręka za podbródek, po czym kontynuował - Niestety, Hisaki, musiałem Cię pacnąć, bo chciałeś gdzieś iść w ciężkim stanie, i... straciłeś przytomność, gdy chciałem Cię powstrzymać... - W jaki sposób mnie "powstrzymałeś"? - spytał z bólem głowy. - No... Dałem Ci w zęby... Hisaki przemilczał to, odwracając głowę w bok. Nobosuke wrócił do układania ubrań w szafie, a Hisaki wzrokiem obserwował niebo, które było coraz jaśniejsze. Dzisiaj był dwudziesty czwarty dzień listopada. Dzień, w którym jego matka miała urodziny...Gdyby teraz żyła, to właśnie obchodziłaby sto pięćdziesiąte urodziny w Soul Society. - O, obudziłeś się, młodzieńcze. - Witaj, ojcze! Do pokoju wszedł staruszek Kanou, który przyszedł z pysznie wyglądającym daniem, a dokładnie z Tonkatsu Ramen. Tonkatsu Ramen - japońska zupa z noodlami. - Masz. Zjedz trochę. - Dziękuję. - Hisaki podziękował staruszkowi Kanou, że ten specjalnie dla niego pofatygował się i przygotował tak pyszne danie, jakim jest Tonkatsu Ramen. - Co teraz zamierzasz? - spytał staruszek, po czym spokojnie usiadł na krześle obok. - Nie wiem... Próbowałem uciec od tej żądzy, jaką jest chęć dokonania zemsty. Niestety, moje wszystkie przekonania, że prędzej czy później mi się to uda, nie sprawdziły się... Zapadła cisza. Ani Nobosuke, ani staruszek Kanou nie skomentowali w żaden sposób wypowiedz Hisakiego. - Pyszne, jak zawsze. - po zjedzeniu małej porcji Tonkatsu Ramen, Hisaki oznajmił, że zupa jest wyśmienita. Chłopak po chwili wstał, chcąc odłożyć talerz do kuchni, ale w tym przeszkodził mu Nobosuke, mówiąc, żeby ten się niepotrzebnie wysilał, bo zaledwie kilka godzin temu był poważnie ranny. Z początku się upierał, że nic mu się nie stanie i może spokojnie iść, jednak naleganie Nobosuke było zbyt irytujące i niebieskowłosy pozwolił mu to zrobić. Korzystając z okazji, że Nobosuke wyszedł a Hisaki został z staruszkiem na osobności, Kanou spytał dziewiętnastolatka, czy ten zamierza dzisiejszego dnia opuścić ich rezydencję. Hisaki odpowiedział, że owszem, zamierza. Żadnych protestów czy pouczania ze strony staruszka nie było. Uszanował jego decyzję i to przemilczał. Jakieś kilka minut później cała trójka udała się do podziemnych kanałów, które prowadzą do bocznego wyjścia poza Dwór Przeczystych Dusz. Mieszkańcy niższej rangi, którzy przebywają na terenie Dworu Przeczystych Dusz, nie mają możliwości tak po prostu wyjść przez główną bramę, ponieważ jest im to zabronione. Tymi mieszkańcami są to zazwyczaj osoby, które pełnią rolę służby domowej w rezydencjach, gdzie mieszkają sami Shinigami. Droga przebiegła im bez żadnych przeszkód. Wprawdzie natknęli się na jakiegoś pijanego Shinigami, który szukał jedynie powodu do walki, ale Hisaki szybko usunął „przeszkodę”, łapiąc go za głowę i rzucając nim o ścianę. Oczywiście Shinigami nie zginął, a jedynie stracił na długi czas przytomność. Podróż przez kanały trwała przez ponad czterdzieści minut. Gdyby nie fakt, że staruszek miał już swoje lata i poruszał się wolnym krokiem, to zapewne Hisaki wraz z Nobosuke dotarliby znacznie szybciej do miejsca, gdzie znajdowało się wyjście. Szare, zardzewiałe drzwi w śmierdzącym, ponurym tunelu. Tak, to musiało być to wyjście. Kiedy wyszli przez owe drzwi, ujrzeli błękitne, pozbawione chmur, niebo i jasną zieleń, która była niczym innym, jak otaczającą ich naturą. Chłopak spojrzał w górę, na niebo. Było jeszcze bardziej ładniejsze i jaśniejsze niż wtedy, kiedy patrzył na nie z perspektywy okna na trzecim piętrze. Otaczająca go natura, ćwierkające ptaszki, błękitne niebo, promienie słońca – to wszystko tworzyło uśmiech na twarzy Hisakiego. Na chwilę poczuł się szczęśliwą osobą. Pozbawioną jakichkolwiek problemów. Podziwianie tych jakże ślicznych krajobrazów przeszkodził mu Nobosuke, który przerwał panującą ciszę przez ponad całą ich podróż. - Na to wygląda, że nasze ścieżki tutaj się rozejdą. - Tak. Na to wygląda… - odwróciwszy się w kierunku staruszka i Nobosuke, z uśmiechem na twarzy oznajmił Hisaki. - Tylko masz na siebie uważać! A co najważniejsze, przestań być taki brutalny! – wtrącił Nobosuke. - Brutalny? – zapytał. - Owszem, brutalny. Nie pamiętasz już, jak potraktowałeś tamtego Strażnika w kanałach? - Daj spokój. Byłem dla niego zbyt delikatny. Mogłem roztrzaskać ten jego łeb o ścianę, ale tego nie zrobiłem. Więc nie przesadzaj. Niebieskowłosy sięgnął lewą dłonią do kieszeni, aby wyciągnąć medalion w kształcie serduszka. - Proszę. Jest to jeden z trzech medalionów, które podarowała mi moja matka, gdy byłem dzieckiem. - Nie musisz tego robić, młodzieńcze. – zobaczywszy jak Hisaki wyciągnął do niego dłoń, chcąc mu podarować ważny dla niego medalion, zaprotestował staruszek Kanou. - Mam jeszcze takie dwa. Chcę wam podarować ten medalion, abyście o mnie czasem pamiętali. Staruszek więcej nie protestował i przyjął medalion, który był niczym innym jak wdzięcznością chłopca za opiekę nad nim. - To by było na tyle… - zaczął ze spuszczoną głową Hisaki - … Staruszku Kanou, Nobosuke… jestem wam wdzięczny. Mimo że mieliście na swojej głowie Kapitana Byakuyę, to postanowiliście mnie przyjąć pod wasz dach, nie spoglądając na żadne sprzeczności, które napotkały was z mojej winy. Uratowaliście mi życie, jednym słowem. Chłopak uścisnął dłoń z staruszkiem i Nobosuke, po czym udał się w kierunku Miasta Wędrujących Dusz. - Ojcze, jak myślisz, co z nim teraz będzie? – zapytał Nobosuke obserwując idącego Hisakiego. - Tego nie wie nikt. Nawet ja. Kształt naszego życia jest tylko zależny od nas samych. To my jesteśmy jego twórcą. I tylko od nas zależy w jakim kierunku to będzie wszystko szło. Miejmy nadzieję, że pragnienie dokonania zemsty go nie zgubi. Brud, syf i ubóstwo. Zaniedbani ludzie, piaszczyste ścieżki, drewniane domy, butelki po sake, gdzieniegdzie bezdomne dusze. Całe Miasto Wędrujących Dusz. Pod nieobecność Hisakiego, miasto na pierwszy rzut oka nie uległo żadnym zmianom. Cały czas ten sam burdel, który od zawsze tu panował, kiedy tylko pamiętał. Rukongai jest największą i najbardziej zaludnioną lokacją w Soul Society. Nic dziwnego więc, że Hisaki powoli odczuwał ból i drętwienie w nogach po bezustannej podróży w kierunku dzielnicy, która jeszcze dwa lata temu była dla niego najważniejszą i najbardziej sentymentalną dzielnicą w całym Mieście Wędrujących Dusz. Zresztą… cały czas jest. Mimo wielu nieprzyjemnych wydarzeń i śmierci trójki najbliższych mu osób, to Rukongai było dla niego najlepszym miejscem, domem, aby szczęśliwie żyć. Jego oczom ukazał się duży, drewniany, przerośnięty pleśnią budynek. Na górze widniał napis "Bar u Yammoushiego.", który znajdował się na niebieskim tle i olbrzymiej desce w kształcie głowy człowieka. Pod względem wyglądu i czystości był to najbardziej zaniedbany budynek, jaki widział podczas swojej drogi do Miasta Wędrujących Dusz. Jego zmęczenie, ból w nogach i pragnienie napicia się choćby łyk wody, które wywierało w jego ustach coraz to intensywniejszą pustynię, przewyższyło jego wewnętrzne odrzucenie do zewnętrznego wyglądu budynku. Miał dwie możliwości: Zaryzykować i wejść do baru, aby napić się łyk sake, w końcu był dorosły to miał prawo, lub zrezygnować i kontynuować podróż. Obydwie decyzje mają swoje plusy i minusy. Gdyby postanowił wejść do środka, to szedłby w ciemno. Mógłby spotkać jakiś palantów, którzy będą szukać zaczepki, a co najgorsze, mógłby zostać otruty. Ale w końcu przeszłoby mu to pragnienie. Nie wchodząc do środka i kontynuując podróż, mógłby prędzej czy później się odwodnić, a to raczej by w niczym mu nie pomogło. Walczył. Walczył z samym sobą. Serce i rozum były niezgodne. On sam musiał podjąć decyzję. Każda z tych możliwości miała więcej minusów niż plusów. A co najgorsze, musiał wybrać jedną z nich. Po długich przemyśleniach, jaką z wyżej wymienionych możliwości wybrać, Hisaki z wątpliwościami, ale jednak, uległ pragnieniu. Wolnym, niepewnym krokiem zbliżał się do wejścia. Kiedy przekroczył próg budynku, dostrzegł mnóstwo dusz obok baru, jak i przy stolikach. Był zaskoczony tym widokiem. Myślał, że znajdzie w środku maksymalnie kilka osób, ponieważ sam wygląd zewnętrzny nie zachwycał, wręcz odrzucał od dalszej eksploracji baru. Ale tu idealnie pasowało powiedzenie: „Nie oceniaj książki po okładce.” , które dobrze odzwierciedlało zewnętrzny wygląd z tym, co można było spotkać w środku. Gdy stanął zaskoczony w drzwiach, spoglądając na niemal każdą stronę pomieszczenia, wszystkie łebki znajdujące się w barze w jednym momencie spojrzały się na niego z poważną miną. Zobaczywszy reakcję tutejszych osobników, niebieskowłosy czuł się dziwnie. Jakby to właśnie on był główną atrakcją w tym momencie. Przecież nie będę wiecznie tak tu stał. Przyszedłem się czegoś napić, tylko tyle. Gdy to zrobię, zaraz mnie tu nie będzie. – pomyślał, po czym pewnym krokiem szedł w kierunku barmana, aby zamówić kieliszek słabszego sake. Jedynie co słyszał w tamtej chwili, to szydzenie z jego osoby. Ślicznotka, niebieski kapturek, chłopak do bicia, lizodup, chudzielec, laseczka – tych określeń w stronę jego osoby było naprawdę wiele. Jednak, jak na jego wiek przystało, Hisaki opanował złość w swojej wewnętrznej duszy, lecz powoli dochodził do ukresu swojej obojętności. - Poproszę kieliszek słabszej sake. - Się robi. – twardym, przepitym głosem powiedział barman, po czym odwrócił się plecami do Hisakiego, aby sięgnąć butelkę sake. Zanim dostał kieliszek sake, postanowił jeszcze raz spojrzeć w tył. Tak jak przypuszczał, ciągle był obserwowany przez niemal każdego osobnika w tym barze. Z jednej strony czuł się dziwnie, a z drugiej cała ta sytuacja go śmieszyła. Był dumny ze swojego wyglądu. Przynajmniej nie wyglądał tak ohydnie jak większość tu osób. Osób? To złe określenie… Śmierdzących gorzałą pijaków. Tak, to lepiej określało ich całokształt. - Prosię. O to poński kielisek sake. - Ile płacę? – zapytał Hisaki po wzięciu kieliszka do rąk. - Siesnatsnie kanów. Hisaki nie był ani przez chwilę zaskoczony tutejszą ceną za jeden kieliszek słabszego sake. Doskonale wiedział, że w takich miejscach, jak te, gdzie przesiadują same najgorsze łajzy w Mieście Wędrujących Dusz, koszt jednego kieliszka, nawet najgorszego trunku, kosztował tyle, co dobre i mocniejsze sake w Dworze Przeczystych Dusz. Po zapłaceniu szesnastu kanów, wolno i niezdecydowanie zmierzał swoją prawą dłonią do ust, aby spróbować, czy tutejsze sake jest dobre. Powolnie wziął pierwszy łyk do ust. Połknął. Cztery sekundy później poczuł taką gorycz w gardle, że aż chciało mu wypalić gałki oczne. Zachłysnął się. Jedno było pewne. Barman dzisiejszego dnia nie miał szczęścia ani trochę. Gdy Hisaki zaczął się krztusić, przypadkowo jego ślina dosięgła koszulę barmana, pozostawiając na niej małe, widoczne plamki. - Przepraszam najmocniej, po prostu… - Spokojnie. Nie przeprasaj. Reakcja barmana zaskoczyła go. I to bardzo. Spodziewał się obelg w kierunku jego osoby, agresji, próby odpłacenia mu się za to, co zrobił. Jednak, reakcja była zupełnie inna. Spokojna. Jakby ów barman był osobą pozbawioną nerwów. Dochodząc do wniosku, że nie jest w stanie pomóc barmanowi, Hisaki usiadł wygodnie na krześle, by dokończyć kieliszek. Obawiał się tego, ale skoro już kupił i spróbował, to teraz się nie wycofa, czyż nie? Zmarnowałby tylko szesnaście kanów, a do tego byłby jeszcze wyśmiany przez większość ludu. Drugie, i ostatnie, zamachnięcie doprowadziło do opróżnienia kieliszka. O dziwo, drugi raz nie był aż tak gorzki. Poczuł przez chwilę ten nieprzyjemny smak, ale nie był on taki intensywny jak za pierwszym razem. - Nie jesteś rztąd, nieprarzdaz? – zapytał próbując rozluźnić atmosferę. Chłopak długo nie odpowiadał. Próbował pojąc, co tak naprawdę powiedział do niego barman. Jego niewyraźna mowa, nie wymawianie niektórych liter, szybkie mówienie, doprowadzało do tego, że ciężko było go zrozumieć. Barman po chwili spytał drugi raz, tym razem nieco wyraźniej. Na co Hisaki odpowiedział: - Z tej dzielnicy nie. Ale mieszkałem kilka lat temu w Rukongai. - To widać. Jakbyrz był rztąd, to byś żadnych problemów z piciem nie miał, chłopie. Podziękowawszy za kieliszek sake, nawet jeśli ono było najgorsze, jakie w życiu pił, dziewiętnastolatek wstał, aby udać się do toalety, ponieważ naszła go taka potrzeba. Wstając nawet nie spojrzał za swoje plecy, gdyż doskonale wiedział, że cały czas jest obserwowany przez bandę idiotów, która siedziała lub stała na tyłach baru. Idąc do łazienki, można było zauważyć dziwne malowidła na ścianach, które przedstawiały najczęściej czaszkę człowieka lub… szczupłą, niską, o czarnym kolorze włosów i fioletowych oczach Strażniczkę. Wróć. Strażniczkę Śmierci? Ale dlaczego? Co robiły jej podobizny na ścianach w takim miejscu? Wnętrzne łazienki na szczęście różniło się od pozostałych pomieszczeń w tym budynku. Cztery, szerokie, drewniane kabiny, pięć ręczników, z czego może dwa były czyste, oraz, jakby się dobrze przyjrzeć, czyściutkie, białe ściany. To miejsce było naprawdę dziwne. Koszmarny wygląd zewnętrzny, dziwnie mówiący barman, do tego jeszcze to pomieszczenie, które było chyba najbardziej zadbane ze wszystkich. Nie wspominając o głównej sali baru, która również wyglądem niczego ciekawego nie prezentowała. - Cholera, dlaczego pozamykali wszystkie kabiny?! Chłopak strasznie zbulwersował się faktem, iż większość kabin była zamknięta na klucz. W takich okolicznościach i miejscu, gdzie toaleta jest potrzebna, aby zrealizować swoją wewnętrzną potrzebę, to było niedopuszczalne, żeby większość kabin było zamknięte. Gdy wreszcie znalazł jedyną otwartą kabinę w środku – ostatnią od drzwi- ujrzał w jej środku napis „Przeczytaj to” i strzałkę pokazującą na kartkę, która leżała na desce klozetowej. Sam napis może nie był aż taki zaskakujący, gdyby nie fakt, że został on napisany krwią. '''Rozdział V "Tajemnicza Propozycja" right Był przerażony. Poczuł przechodzące przez jego ciało zimne, intensywne ciarki, w wyniku których przerażenie stawało się coraz uciążliwsze. W pierwszej kolejności pomyślał o ofierze, z której to krwi napis powstał. Rozejrzał się na boki. Raz w lewo, raz w prawo. Nawet mocnym, prostym kopniakiem wyważył wszystkie drzwi w kabinach, aby sprawdzić czy czasem w jednej z nich nie znajduje się ciało ofiary. Wysiłek niebieskookiego okazał się daremny. Żadnego ciała ani śladu nie było. Tylko pustka i cisza, która była coraz bardziej niepokojąca. Skończywszy szukać ciała i jakichkolwiek oznak życia w tym pomieszczeniu, Hisaki postanowił wrócić do ostatniej kabiny od drzwi, w której ten dziwny napis się znajdował. Nieoczekiwanie, gdy chłopak przymierzał się do wzięcia kartki, zza wejściowych drzwi dobiegł donośny krzyk. Niebieskowłosy zachował obojętność, nie zważając zupełnie na dziwne wrzaski, które dochodziły z głównej sali. „Zapewne jakaś dusza się spiła i krzyczy jak opętana, bez rozumu.” – Pomyślał. Chwilę potem jego wzrok znowu był skierowany w kierunku karteczki. Podszedł szybko, bez żadnego zawahania, i wziął ją do prawej dłoni. Niby notatka składała się z dwóch stron. Na pierwszej były tylko krople krwi, nic więcej. Druga już zawierała długą, napisaną czarnym piórem, treść. „Jeśli to czytasz, to znaczy, że wszystko przebiegło zgodnie z planem. Hisaki Yoshinobu… Jesteś interesującą osobą, posiadającą wiele zdolności, o których nawet nie wiesz. Nie będę tutaj się rozpisywać, gdyż szkoda mi na to czasu. Chcemy zaoferować Ci korzystną dla obu stron propozycję. Brzmi ona następująco: Masz szansę dołączyć do pewnej organizacji, w której znajdziesz swoje miejsce w tym, jakże mało znaczącym i bezbarwnym życiu. Jeśli do nas dołączysz, odnajdziesz swoje prawdziwe przeznaczenie, swoją moc, pewność siebie i determinację. Będziesz kimś więcej niż zwykłą, szarą duszą. Mało tego, jesteśmy do siebie podobni, chłopcze. My, jako organizacja, nienawidzimy Strażników Śmierci – naszym celem jest unicestwienie tych marnych, idiotycznych istot. Ty, jako osoba, która straciła matkę i przyjaciółkę w wyniku tajemniczego spisku Gotei 13, również ich nienawidzisz, mam rację?... Zapewne teraz zastanawiasz się, skąd to wszystko wiem. To nie jest ważne. Ważne jest to, że chcemy Ci pomóc. Dzięki nam, jeśli zechcesz do nas dołączyć, możesz pomścić swoich bliskich. Zyskasz wystarczającą moc by dokonać zemsty, tym samym pomożesz nam w destrukcji całej rasy Shinigami. To wszystko możesz dostać na wyciągnięcie ręki. Jedyną rzeczą, jaką musisz zrobić, to przyjść dzisiejszego wieczoru do opuszczonego domu numer sto osiemdziesiąt pięć w okręgu Sabitsura. Chyba nie muszę Ci mówić, gdzie położony jest ten dom, albowiem jestem pewny, że doskonale to wiesz…” Na tym fragmencie tekst się urwał. Niebieskooki był pewien, że to już wszystko, co napisała do niego ta „tajemnicza” osoba. Jednak, chwilę później lekko, prawie bezszelestnie, otworzyły się wejściowe drzwi od łazienki, z których wypadła kolejna kartka. „Co tu się, u jasnej cholery, dzieje? – szepnął sam do siebie. Był roztargniony całą tą sytuacją. Myślał, że to tylko zwykły sen, z którego prędzej czy później się obudzi. Pospiesznie podszedł do drzwi, mając nadzieję, że spotka tam kogoś, kto podrzucił tę kartkę. Bo przecież ktoś musiał to zrobić. Nikogo nie dostrzegł, oprócz pustej przestrzeni przed sobą. Pod nim, na podłodze, leżała tylko średniej wielkości, zakrwawiona kartka. Wziął ją agresywnie do rąk. Czuł przerażenie, strach i zakłopotanie. Ale jego duszę także napełniało niepokojące uczucie ciekawości, jakby go to wszystko bawiło… Zanim postanowił zagłębić się w treść napisaną na kartce, spojrzał jeszcze raz w lewo, w pustą przestrzeń długiego korytarza. Zobaczywszy, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, przybliżył karteczkę do swoich oczu, żeby kontynuować czytanie. „Kiedy przekroczysz próg korytarza i ujrzysz główny hol, twoim oczom ukaże się niemiły widok, który zapewne wstrząśnie twoją psychiką. Omijaj szerokim krokiem wszystkie napotkane łajzy na ziemi, i idź jak najszybciej do wyjściowych drzwi. Masz niewiele czasu. Wyjdź i oddal się na bezpieczną odległość od tego miejsca, zanim przybędą Shinigami.” Przed jego wzrokiem pojawiła się kolejna, trzecia już, kartka. To było dziwne. Coś, co zaledwie sekundę wcześniej nie istniało, nagle pojawiło się na oczach niebieskookiego. Z desperacji uderzył pięścią w powietrze. Tam, gdzie ta kartka się pojawiła. Jego pięść nikogo nie dosięgła ani na niczym się nie zatrzymała. Czuł obecność drugiej istoty obok siebie, ale nie potrafił jej ujrzeć gołym okiem. Próbując nie rozmyślać więcej nad tym paranormalnym zjawiskiem, szybko otulił palcami leżącą na podłodze kartkę. Tym razem na papierze napisane było zwięźle, krótko i na temat. Dużymi, grubymi literami napisane było: „Pamiętaj, dziś wieczorem, sto osiemdziesiąty piąty dom w okręgu Sabitsura. Będziemy czekać.” I niejaki podpis „ Tatsuya” umiejscowiony w prawym dolnym rogu. Rozdział VI "Wezwanie" right 10 minut później, Seireitei, Koszary 10. Oddziału. Śpiew ptaszków, ciepłe promienie słońca, lekki i przyjemny podmuch wiatru, który chłodził jego ciało w te upalne, listopadowe dni. Czuł jak jego każda część ciała, nawet ta najbardziej zakryta, pulsuje z rozkoszy. Wreszcie po ponad trzydziestu godzinach ciągłej pracy, miał okazję się rozluźnić, wypocząć w miękkim, przytulnym łóżku. Cieszył go też fakt, że jego Wicekapitana –Rangiku Matsumoto – nie było w pobliżu. Ta kobieta prawie zawsze doprowadzała go do białej gorączki. Ale mimo jej specyficznego charakteru i niezrozumiałego dla niego zachowania, szanował ją, a nawet kochał. W końcu miał z nią trzyletnią córeczkę. Chwilę relaksu, której tak bardzo potrzebował od dłuższego czasu, przerwał donośny kobiecy krzyk, który dochodził z drugiego pomieszczenia, a dokładnie z gościnnego pokoju. Był to głos Matsumoto. Słysząc jej wrzaski, przy których wypowiadała cenzuralne słowa, oburzony wstał i udał się w kierunku gościnnego pomieszczenia. Wychodząc w samych bokserkach, po chwili zauważył Matsumoto, która malowała sobie na czerwony kolor paznokcie u stóp. - Czego tak się drzesz, Matsumoto. – spytał zbulwersowany. - O, Kapitanie Toshiro – zdziwiła się na jego widok – a Ty czasem nie poszedłeś odpocząć? – spytała z lekkim uśmiechem. - Owszem, poszedłem. I przez kilka minut nawet udało mi się zasnąć. – z poirytowanym głosem mówił Toshiro, złowieszczo spoglądając na jej twarz. – Ale zgadnij, co mi ten sen przerwało. - Zapewne znowu miałeś jakiś obleśny sen. – chichocząc pod nosem odpowiedziała. Słysząc idiotyczną odpowiedz matki swojej trzyletniej córki, Toshiro jeszcze bardziej się zdenerwował. Na jego czole pojawiły się zmarszczki, nabierając przy tym różowych kolorów, pięści w jednej chwili zacisnęły się najmocniej, jak to tylko możliwe, a jego wzrok ledwo wyłaniał się z prawie zamkniętych oczu. Nie wspominając już o żyłce na lewym górnym rogu czoła, która zawsze pojawiała się, gdy Hitsugaya był czymś mocno podrażniony. - Wyglądasz na zmęczonego… - widząc jego podkowy pod oczami, oznajmiła Matsumoto. - Dziwisz się? Tu wychowanie naszej Aiko, dbanie o twoje bezpieczeństwo, żebyś w coś się nie wpakowała, a jeszcze do tego doszło cholerne obserwowanie trzydziestego okręgu na zachodzie Rukongai. Chyba się powoli starzeję… - Oj przesadzasz, koteczku… Wypowiadając te słowa, Matsumoto odłożyła dokumenty i wstała w kierunku Toshiro. Podeszła do jego pleców, po czym położyła swoje dłonie na jego karku, lekko masując. - Może masz ochotę na wspólną chwilę relaksu w naszym miękkim łóżeczku? – szepnęła do jego prawego ucha. Nic się nie odezwał. Przemilczał to. W tym momencie miał mięciutkie, chwiejne nogi. Boże, jak bardzo potrzebował od dawna takiego rozluźnienia, dotyku tych ślicznych, pachnących rąk Matsumoto. Wręcz marzył o tym. Zobaczywszy rozpłynięcie się swojego Kapitana, rudowłosa lekko obtarła swoje usta o jego, całując z początku wargi białowłosego. Chwilę potem z nieśmiałego wzajemnego dotykania warg, chwila ta przerodziła się w romantyczne pocałunki z udziałem dwóch języczków. To była piękna scena. Niskiego wzrostu w samych bokserkach mężczyzna całujący się z wyższą, cytatą Panną. Po dwóch minutach wzajemnych pocałunków na środku gościnnego pokoju, Toshiro podniósł Rangiku, żeby wziąć ją na ręce, aby następnie udać się z nią do sypialni. Prawie do niej doszli, prawie. Gdy byli u jej progu, nagle do drzwi zapukał jakiś mężczyzna, waląc przy tym w drzwi jak opętany. Potężne walnięcia spowodowały, że białowłosy puścił Matsumoto z rąk. Mało tego, nie tylko Matsumoto spadła na tyłek z wysokości, ale też spadając przygniotła jego stopy ogromnym ciężarem. To musiało boleć… Mimo wszystko Rangiku do lekkich kobiet nie należy. - Aaa! Cymbale jeden! – krzyknęła z bólu. - Mogłabyś trochę schudnąć! Prawie zgniotłaś mi stopy! – również z bólu krzyknął białowłosy. - To Ty mnie tak trzymałeś! Od kiedy jesteś taki strachliwy, co? - Nie wrzeszcz tak. Lepiej podaj mi spodnie i pomóż mi wstać. Matsumoto poszła szybko po pierwsze lepsze spodnie, po czym pomogła mu wstać na nogi. Białowłosemu udało się je z problemami, ale jednak, założyć. Ból, który mógł zawdzięczać tylko sobie, odczuwalny był przez parę ładnych minut. Kulejąc, żółwim krokiem podszedł do drzwi. Na zewnątrz ujrzał szczupłego, wysokiego, czerwonowłosego Strażnika Śmierci, który był w pozycji klęczącej. - Słucham? - Najmocniej przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale mam ważną informację do przekazania od wszechkapitana - Shunsui Kyoraku. – odezwał się niską tonacją głosu szczupły mężczyzna. - Proszę mówić. - Mam zaszczyt poinformować Pana, że Kapitan pierwszego oddziału, a zarazem wszechkapitan - Shunsui Kyoraku – wezwał do siebie trzech Strażników. Jednego rangi kapitańskiej, dwóch rangi wicekapitańskiej. Wśród tych osób znajduje się pańskie nazwisko, Kapitanie Dziesiątego Oddziału. - Dobrze, rozumiem… A kiedy spotkanie ma się odbyć? - Natychmiast. – twardym tonem zakończył. Po poinformowaniu białowłosego, kiedy spotkanie będzie miało miejsce, informator udał się w swoją stronę. Toshiro bezszelestnie zamknął drzwi, po czym wolnym krokiem podążał w stronę sypialni, gdzie rudowłosa zakładała czarne, ekstrawaganckie pończochy ze wzorkami w kształcie serca. - Kto to był? – spytała widząc opartego o ścianę chłopaka. - Informator z pierwszego oddziału. – odpowiedział równocześnie obejmując jej szyję. - Czego chciał? - Kyoraku zarządził natychmiastowe spotkanie z dwoma Wicekapitanami oraz jednym Kapitanem – ze mną. - Więc musisz iść? – spytała zasmucona. - Muszę, muszę… - odpowiedział od niechcenia, puszczając jej szyję. Białowłosy szybko założył białą koszulę i luźne, czystsze spodnie, a na to czarne kimono, które było charakterystycznym strojem Shinigami, oraz długi turkusowy szalik, po czym podszedł do dziecięcego łóżeczka, gdzie otulona puszystym kocykiem słodko spała trzyletnia słodycz. - Śliczna… - zachwycił się jej wyglądem. Aiko miała zaledwie trzy latka. Była dużą, pulchną o blond włosach i zielonych oczach, dziewczynką. - Tę urodę to po Tatusiu ma. - Znowu sobie żartujesz, Matsumoto. Po mnie może odziedziczyć ciężki charakter, a nie urodę. Jak tak patrzę, Aiko ma całą twoją twarz. Też taką słodką i gładką. - Kapitanie… - Wiele razy Ci mówiłem, żebyś do mnie tak oficjalnie nie mówiła, Matsumoto. – spojrzał w jej kierunku lekko się uśmiechając. - Wybacz, koteczku… - zaczęła z szerokim uśmiechem – Obiecasz mi jedno? – spytała przybliżając się do ust swojego ukochanego. - Myślę, że mogę… Ale to zależy od tego, co mam Ci obiecać. - Tylko jedną rzecz. Obiecasz mi, że wieczorem gdy wrócisz, to powtórzymy naszą wspólną chwilę relaksu sprzed kilku minut? - Zobaczymy, czy będę w stanie po dzisiejszym dniu. To już będzie ponad czterdzieści godzin, jak nie będę spał. Białowłosy wziął swoją katanę, ukradł buziaka od Matsumoto i śpiącej Aiko, po czym udał się do wyjściowych drzwi, aby jak najszybciej dotrzeć na spotkanie. Droga z koszarów Dziesiątego Oddziału do głównego holu Pierwszego Oddziału, w którym najczęściej odbywały się ważne zebrania dotyczące spraw militarnych i organizacyjnych, trwała mniej więcej jedenaście minut. Po drodze Toshiro jedynie rozmyślał, o co tak naprawdę chodzi z tym spotkaniem. Mało kiedy Kyoraku zapraszał do siebie tylko trzy osoby – przeważnie spotkania odbywały się w obecności wszystkich Kapitanów. Na przestrzeni kilku minut, białowłosy spotkał kilka znajome twarze. Siedzącego na dachu budynku Zarakiego Kenpachiego w towarzystwie Yachiru, idącego nerwowym i szybkim krokiem Byakuyę, który zmierzał w kierunku koszarów Dziewiątego Oddziału, rozmawiającego Hirako z Ukitake, oraz, co najdziwniejsze, pijaną w trzy dupy Rukię Kuchiki, która szła niestabilnym krokiem w kierunku… sam nie wiedział czego. Widząc to wszystko, głęboko westchnął. Ta monotonność była na swój sposób przerażająca. Pięć lat temu Soul Society zostało zaatakowane przez grupę Quincych – zwaną Vandenreich, więc ten spokój panujący tutaj został przerwany. „Była to okrutna wojna…” – szepnął sam do siebie. Miał rację. Quincy zostawili po sobie wiele zniszczonego terenu, i co najsmutniejsze… wiele ofiar, których ta wojna pochłonęła żywcem. Ale ta cisza, spokój, nieustanna monotonność została przerwana. Teraz znowu nadszedł okres, gdzie przez wiele lat wieje bezustanną, nużącą ciszą. Wszystko to, co widział przez ostatnie kilka minut, było takie…najzwyklejsze. No, może oprócz Rukii Kuchiki, którą pierwszy raz widział w takim stanie. Nawet przez jego głowę przeszedł chory pomysł, aby do niej podejść i spytać, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Ale doskonale wiedział, że nic tym nie wskóra. Na chwilę się zatrzymał i pustym, tajemniczym spojrzeniem obserwował idącą Rukię. Spostrzegając maszerującą chwiejnym, zmiennym krokiem niskiej postury brunetkę, Toshiro zdecydował się kontynuować drogę do wyznaczonego miejsca spotkania. Owszem, mógłby użyć Błyskroku, co w końcowym efekcie dałoby mu szybsze dotarcie na miejsce, ale był zbyt wyczerpany, by bez powodu używać tak męczącej techniki. Kiedy wreszcie dotarł na miejsce, ujrzał stojących przy drzwiach dwóch przedstawicieli płci męskiej. Pierwszy z nich miał półdługie blond włosy, był mężczyzną średniego wzrostu i średniej wagi - był nim Izuru Kira. Drugi był dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną o długich czerwonych włosach - Renji Abarai. - O, Kapitanie Toshiro. Miło nam Cię widzieć. – zauważywszy kierującego się w ich stronę niskiego, białowłosego chłopaka – bo nie oszukujmy się, Hitsugaya na tle innych wyglądał najbardziej dziecinnie – miłym głosem przywitał się Renji, a po nim zaraz również Kira. - Jeszcze spotkanie się nie zaczęło? – spytał. - No właśnie czekaliśmy na Ciebie, Hitsugaya. Głównodowodzący jest już w środku. – odezwał się Kira. Nie przedłużając, cała trójka weszła stanowczym krokiem do środka. Tam czekał na nich Kyoraku, który stał obok okna i popijał butelkę sake. Ale oprócz samego Głównodowodzącego, w środku również była Retsu Unohana, która stała przy biurku, lekko się o nie opierając. Zobaczywszy, że wszyscy przyszli na czas, Kyoraku odłożył butelkę sake na parapet, po czym usiadł wygodnie na krześle przy swoim biurku. - Cieszę się, że tak szybko zareagowaliście na moje wezwanie. – zaczął z szerokim uśmiechem. – Zapewne macie świadomość, że nie wezwałem was z jakiegoś błahego powodu. Otóż, z naszego źródła wynika, że w Mieście Wędrujących dusz, w okręgu Inuzuri, doszło do tragedii. Nasze wstępne informacje mówią o czterdziestu pięciu brutalnie zamordowanych mężczyznach. To duża liczba. Nawet jeśli to tylko zwykłe dusze mieszkające w Rukongai. Do tego przykrego zdarzenia doszło w niejakim barze pod nazwą „Bar u Yammoushiego”. Z tego co słyszałem, to jest to najgorsza melina w całym Rukongai. - A gdzie jest w tym sedno? Bo wątpię, że powodem naszego wezwania jest fakt, że w miejscu, gdzie siedzą najgorsze pokraki w Soul Society, doszło do przelewu krwi. – białowłosy przerwał przemówienie Kyoraku, próbując znaleźć w tym prawdziwy powód spotkania. - Jak zwykle spostrzegawczy, Toshiro. Ale masz rację. Śmierć tych wielu dusz nie jest wystarczającym powodem do takiego zebrania. Razem z Retsu odkryliśmy podejrzane Reiatsu kilka chwil wcześniej, zanim do tej tragedii doszło… - Dokładnie. – przerwała do tej pory cicho siedząca Retsu Unohana – Podejrzewamy, że za tym kryje się coś więcej. Na chwilę obecną wiemy bardzo malutko, ale jednego jesteśmy pewni. Żadna przeciętna dusza znajdująca się w Soul Society, nie byłaby w stanie wybić ponad czterdzieści osób w kilka sekund. Kolejna ciekawa i intrygująca rzecz. Czym kierował się sprawca? Jaki był w tym sens? Co dawało mu zamordowanie takich śmieci – bo inaczej ich nazwać nie można - , którzy widzą tylko sens w butelkach od sake? – zakończyła poważnym tonem, po czym podeszła do okna i kontynuowała po chwili - … To była tylko gra wstępna, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. - Święte słowa, Retsu. – wtrącił Kyoraku – Tak czy inaczej. Waszym jedynym zadaniem na ten moment, jest udać się w to miejscu i dokładnie zbadać wnętrze baru, jak i jego okolice… A, jeszcze jedno. Z wami pójdzie Unohana. Będzie waszą pomocną dłonią w szukaniu dowodów oraz, jeśli zaszłaby taka potrzeba, leczeniu waszych ran. Rozdział VII "Coś" right Droga przebiegła im raczej spokojnie. Ze względu na Kapitana 10.oddziału, który był wyczerpany i powoli zasypiał, postanowili, że żadnego Shunpo używać nie będą. W głowie Kiry nawet rodziły się dziwne obrazki, które przedstawiały zmęczonego i śpiącego Hitsugayę po użyciu Błyskroku. To było na tyle głupie i śmieszne, że aż wybuchł śmiechem, po czym został nazwany przez Abaraiego chorym psychicznie człowiekiem. Nie można mu się dziwić, że tak pomyślał. Mało kiedy osoba, która śmieje się sama do siebie, uznawana jest za normalną. Białowłosy prawie zasypiał, Kira drwił z jego stanu, a Retsu i Abarai szli spokojnie, bez żadnych niepotrzebnych rozmyślań, które najprawdopodobniej przeszkadzałyby im w skupieniu się na zadaniu. Dojście do docelowego punktu zajęło im ponad godzinę. Gdyby nie fakt, że pogoda była koszmarna - gdy wyszli z Koszarów 1.oddziału, nagle rozpadał się gęsty, intensywny deszcz, który mocno utrudniał poruszanie się -, to może doszliby o wiele szybciej do miejsca tragedii. Kiedy wreszcie byli blisko, zdali sobie sprawę z jednego, zadziwiającego zjawiska. Przez cały czas nie widzieli ani jednej duszy w okręgu Inuzuri. Owszem, padał intensywny deszcz, który mógł być wynikiem tej pustki na zewnątrz, ale za tym kryło się coś innego. Prawie zawsze, bez względu na pogodę czy porę dnia, w większości okręgach Rukongai można było spotkać jakąś bezdomną duszę. A tu brak znaku życia. Kompletna, zadziwiająca i przerażająca, pustka. Jakby wszyscy w tajemniczy sposób zostali wymordowani. To było naprawdę dziwne. Byli już na rzut kamieniem od baru, a nadal nikogo nie było w pobliżu. Brak jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania ze strony tutejszych mieszkańców? - pomyśleli równocześnie wszyscy. Widząc budynek w oddali, można było już na samym początku zauważyć wybite szyby, spływającą krew po ścianach, i czyjeś martwe ciało leżące obok wejściowych drzwi. Od razu weszli do środka, bez żadnej chwili zawahania. Już same drzwi ledwo się otwierały, ponieważ na nich były oparte z cztery masywne ciała, które skutecznie uniemożliwiały błyskawiczne wejście. Gdy po chwili uporali się z tą blokadą, ujrzeli obrzydliwy widok niczym z najstraszniejszego horroru, który przyprawiał ich o mdłości. Wszędzie – dosłownie wszędzie -umiejscowione były martwe, w ciężkim stanie fizycznym, ciała dusz, które w zadziwiająco szybkim tempie się rozkładały. Ciężko było obliczyć, ile tak naprawdę osób tu zginęło. Jakaś część ciał była doszczętnie spalona – jedynie co dało się zauważyć, to proch, który powstał w wyniku spalenia całej materii ludzkiej - , a inna po prostu leżała w połowie przecięta. Cięcie zazwyczaj zaczynało się od górnej części ciała – głowy -, a kończyło się na narządach płciowych, co dawało efekt rozdzielenia ciała na dwie części. Wszyscy czuli lęk, niepokój i ciekawość. No, może określenie „lęk” i „niepokój” w przypadku Retsu Unohany było nie na miejscu. Ona jako jedyna nie czuła żadnego strachu w tej niekomfortowej sytuacji. Wręcz przeciwnie – była tym wszystkim bardzo zaintrygowana. Po wstępnej analizie, jak wygląda sytuacja w środku, Shinigami rozdzielili się na dwie dwuosobowe grupy. Jedna została w dolnej części baru, druga udała się na górne piętro, gdzie najprawdopodobniej był magazyn, w którym były wszelakie trunki. Na dole został Hitsugaya wraz z Renjim, a na górę udała się Unohana z Kirą. Białowłosy podchodził do każdego ciała, aby dokładnie przeanalizować sposób, jakim te wszystkie dusze zostały zamordowane. Natomiast Renji stał z tyłu – przy drzwiach - , żeby ubezpieczać w razie czego wejście. Każde z ciał było głęboko i podłużnie cięte – nie licząc tych doszczętnie spalonych, oczywiście. Więc wstępne założenia mogły być tylko jedne; Wróg, kimkolwiek on nie jest, umiejętnie posługuje się Zanjutsu – szermierką. Oczywiście na tak wczesnym etapie nie można przypuszczać, że wróg jedynie dobrze opanowaną ma szermierkę. Równie dobrze może posługiwać się Zanpaktou lub jeszcze jakąś inną formą walki. - I co o tym wszystkim myślisz, Kapitanie? - zapytał Renji, który w pozycji siedzącej obserwował padający deszcz na zewnątrz. Toshiro mu nie odpowiedział. Najwidoczniej był na tyle zmęczony i zapatrzony w martwe ciała, że aż stracił słuch. Spojrzawszy i zauważywszy skupienie na twarzy białowłosego, Renji więcej nie pytał go o zdanie i powrócił do obserwowania spadających kropli z nieba. W sumie jak tak patrzył na Hitsugayę w tamtym momencie, to zrobiło mu się go żal. Był zmęczony - ponad 30 godzin ciągłej pracy robi swoje -, miał na głowie Matsumoto i swoją trzyletnią córeczkę, a do tego jeszcze szukał jakichkolwiek poszlak, które pomogłyby wyjaśnić całą tę sytuację... Właśnie - poszlak -, których nie było. Albo sprawcą jest naprawdę doświadczona, posługująca się sprytem i inteligencją, osoba, albo po prostu mają do czynienia z czymś więcej. Z czymś... bardziej niebezpiecznym. Po siedmiu minutach wszystkie ciała w głównym holu zostały przeszukane i sprawdzone. Gdzie nie spojrzeć , tam zawsze to samo – cięcia na ciele, proch, przecięte ciała na pół – a jakichkolwiek nowych wskazówek, które poprowadziłyby śledztwo do przodu, brakowało. Toshiro już zamierzał udać się na górę, gdzie najprawdopodobniej druga grupa także szukała jakiś poszlak, ale powstrzymał się, gdyż zauważył kątem oka długi, wąski korytarz, na którym końcu było wejście do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. - Czekaj tu na mnie. Sprawdzę jeszcze tamten korytarz. – zawiadomił pilnującego wejścia czerwonowłosego, żeby temu czasem nie przyszło do głowy za nim pójść, po czym szybkim, nerwowym krokiem wszedł w długi korytarz. Renji wykonał rozkaz białowłosego. I tak miał pilnować wejścia, a poza tym nie chciało mu się zagłębiać w dalsze progi tego budynku. Od zawsze czuł niechęć do takich sytuacji, i jeśli było to tylko możliwe, próbował je szerokim krokiem omijać. Korytarz był zaskakująco długi, wąski, a ciemność w nim panująca, idealnie tworzyła przerażający i tajemniczy klimat. Ale to nie było coś, co mogło ruszyć Kapitana Gotei 13. Był przyzwyczajony do podobnych, a nawet i gorszych, widoków. Na końcu, z prawej strony, były lekko uchylone drzwi, przez które dochodził jasny, intensywny promień światła. Otworzywszy drzwi, zauważył pod stopami zwiniętą, białą, z małymi kroplami krwi gdzieniegdzie, kartkę. Ujrzawszy, że nikogo poza nim samym w tym pomieszczeniu nie ma, wziął ją do lewej dłoni. Napisane na niej było: „„Pamiętaj, dziś wieczorem, sto osiemdziesiąty piąty dom w okręgu Sabitsura. Będziemy czekać.” Był szczęśliwy. Po kilku minutach, nie wspominając już o samym dojściu, wreszcie znaleźli jakąś istotną wskazówkę. Jego marzenie, o tym, żeby wreszcie odpocząć, powoli zaczynało się ziścić. Czujnym, aczkolwiek zaspanym, wzrokiem przeszukał jeszcze wszystkie kabiny w tym pomieszczeniu, które najprawdopodobniej było zwykłą, ekskluzywną toaletą. Kiedy wyszedł z jednej z czterech kabin, ujrzał lewitującego Renjiego nad ziemią. Był on nieprzytomny, a jego klatka piersiowa została przebita jakimś niewidocznym dla jego oka mieczem, lub sztyletem. Z jego ciała spływał strumień krwi, który gwałtownie uderzał o podłogę. Natomiast jego pusty wzrok, z którego można było odczytać ból i cierpienie, był skierowany w dół. Całe jego ciało było opadnięte, a trzymało się tylko dzięki… powietrzu? Toshiro żadnego innego Reiatsu nie wyczuł, oprócz swoich towarzyszy, więc o co tu chodzi? Zaraz… Gdyby tak się skupić i spróbować odczytać dokładny stan i miejsce pobliskich Reiatsu, to można było zauważyć, że Reiatsu jego towarzyszy podczas tejże misji słabło. Stawało się coraz słabsze. Znikało. Abarai miał go niewiele, tak samo jak Kira, który miał go jeszcze mniej, zaś Reiatsu Unohany w ogóle zniknęło. Zginęła? Nie. Przecież to Shinigami rangi kapitańskiej, więc tak łatwo nie mogła polec. Cały czas ostrożnie obserwował miejsce, w którym wisiał Renji. Nie wiedział, co ma począć. Ofensywa z jego strony mogłaby narazić Renjiego na jeszcze większe urazy, które mogłyby doprowadzić do szybszej śmierci. Bezczynność także nic nie dawała. Miał czekać, aż wróg zaatakuje pierwszy? To byłoby zbyt ryzykowne. Zresztą, same przybycie w to miejsce było od samego początku ryzykownym pomysłem. - Czym jesteś? Czego chcesz? – zapytał mocnym i zdenerwowanym tonem, Toshiro. Odpowiedzi nie usłyszał. Jedynie, co w tym momencie można było usłyszeć, to pustka. Nieustępliwa cisza. Nagle, po słowach Hitsugayi, „coś” puściło Renjiego ze swoich szponów, rzucając nim o ziemię. To był jedynie podstępny ruch. Opadające ciało Abaraiego w jednej sekundzie zniszczyło cały ten szklany pojemnik, w którym zawarte było skupienie i ostrożność białowłosego. Za swoją dziecinną lekkomyślność, Hitsugaya został powalony silnym cięciem wzdłuż pleców. Upadając z zaskoczonym, tym, co właśnie miało miejsce, wzrokiem, usłyszał miękki, przyjemny kobiecy głos, który powiedział: „Ach, Ci Shinigami… Jak zawsze głupie i bezmyślne z was pokraki. Nie jesteście godni, by żyć.” Rozdział VIII "Powrót do starych śmieci" right Siedząc na krawędzi wewnętrznego parapetu i obserwując tutejszy krajobraz miejski, wyczekiwał momentu, w którym ktoś się po niego zjawi. Czekał. Czekał tak od wielu godzin. Po całej tej sytuacji, która miała miejsce w barze, od razu udał się do miejsca, w którym miał oczekiwać najprawdopodobniej jakiejś osoby. Przybywszy tutaj, tak naprawdę ryzykował własnym życiem. Nie miał pojęcia czy to wszystko było od samego początku prawdą, ani czy to nie jest zwykła zasadzka, aby go potem bezpiecznie i cicho zlikwidować. Ale nawet jeśli załóżmy, że była to zasadzka, to po co zginęły tamte wszystkie niewinne dusze? Gdzie był w tym sens? Jak co wieczór, niebo tutaj wyglądało wspaniale. Jasny, szary księżyc, który zmienił wartę ze słońcem, niezliczona ilość gwiazd, które wypełniały pustą przestrzeń, i mrok, który stanowił tu najważniejszą i główną warstwę. Mógł tu siedzieć całe tygodnie, żeby w końcu poznać całą prawdę tych tajemniczych notatek. Tylko tego pragnął. Do tego jeszcze to miejsce, w którym spotkanie ma się odbyć… Kiedy tak tu siedział i spoglądał dookoła siebie, wszystkie wspomnienia wracały…To w tym domu „numer sto osiemdziesiątym piątym” spędził całe swoje dzieciństwo. Tu się wychował, tu spędził najszczęśliwsze chwile swojego życia, tu… mieszkała jego świętej pamięci Mama. Sam fakt, że kazali mu przyjść w takie miejsce, które budziło w jego sercu żal i szczęście, bardzo go oburzył. Pragnął w tym momencie spotkać tego całego gościa, który obmyślił cały ten plan, i porządnie skopać mu dupę, że w taki sposób drwi z jego uczuć. Ale gdyby tak zrobił, to byłoby pewne, że straci szansę na pomszczenie swoich bliskich. „Ehh, co za pieprzone życie…” – szepnął sam do siebie, po czym zszedł z parapetu aby udać się do wyjściowych drzwi, żeby tam czekać na tego "kogoś". Gdy był u progu drzwi, zza pleców usłyszał cichy, spokojny, o mocnym tonie, głos. Gwałtownie się odwrócił, chcąc zobaczyć, kto stoi za jego plecami. Nikogo na pierwszy rzut oka nie zauważył, ale gdyby się dobrze przyjrzeć, to można było dostrzec szczupłą sylwetkę, która stała w ciemnym kącie z jakieś dziesięć kroków od niego. Po wymianie wzajemnych spojrzeń, tajemnicza sylwetka jednym ruchem palców zrobiła w przestrzeni otwór w kształcie oka. Była to technika pod nazwą „Garganta”, która przeważnie używana jest przez Hollowy lub Arrancary. Zrobiwszy portal i odwróciwszy się plecami od niebieskookiego, tajemniczy gość powiedział do niego, aby ten poszedł za nim, nie zadając przy tym żadnych niepotrzebnych pytań, ani nie protestując. Chłopak udał się w kierunku szczupłej sylwetki, która powoli stawała się bardziej widoczna dla jego wzroku. Był to Arrancar. Miał długie, turkusowe włosy i żółte oczy. Jego pozostałością po masce Arrancara był fragment, który utrzymywał się na jego nosie. Nosił podstawowy mundur Arrancara za czasów panowania Aizena w Hueco Mundo, natomiast jego dziura Hollowa umiejscowiona była na środku klatki piersiowej. Sama jego obecność, przytłaczała niebieskookiego. Czuł, jakby jego nogi stawały się coraz miększe, traciły równowagę. Ale przyrzekł sobie, że wytrzyma. Musi. W końcu, jeśli to wszystko było prawdą, nadarzyła mu się okazja, dzięki której będzie mógł wreszcie dokonać zemsty. Wchodząc w środek tej szczeliny, żółtooki rozkazał Hisakiemu aby ten trzymał się blisko, gdyż miejsce, w którym się aktualnie znajdują, wymaga ogromnego skoncentrowania cząsteczek duchowych. Wnętrzne „oka” to nic innego, jak duchowy szlak łączący Hueco Mundo z pozostałymi światami, w którym znajduje się nieustanie wirująca energia. Szli bezustannie przez dobre kilkanaście minut, a końca widać nie było. Nigdy wcześniej w takim miejscu nie był, więc nic dziwnego, że niebieskooki był zachwycony, a zarazem troszkę przerażony, tym widokiem. To było dla niego coś nowego. Idąc prostą ścieżką w przód, cały czas obserwował Arrancara, który z natury był chyba mało rozmowną istotą. - Wytłumaczysz mi, o co tak naprawdę w tym wszystkim chodzi?! – krzyknął podenerwowany dziewiętnastolatek. Słysząc naleganie w kierunku jego osoby, Arrancar zatrzymał się, spojrzał na Hisakiego, i nieco z uśmiechniętym wyrazem twarzy odpowiedział: - Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. - Macie mnie za idiotę?! – nadal nalegał niebieskooki – Zabijacie niewinnych ludzi, proponujecie mi pomoc, o którą nawet nigdy nie prosiłem, a do tego planujecie spotkanie w takim miejscu!... Wątpię, by chodziło tu tylko o udzielenie mi pomocy! - Wszystkie rzeczy, które tu wymieniłeś, nie były moim pomysłem. Ja tylko wykonuję swoje zadanie. – spoglądając w dół, odpowiedział cichym, prawie szepcącym głosem żółtooki, po czym zaczął ponownie iść. - Nie interesuje mnie to, czyj to był pomysł! Nalegam, abyście mi wszystko wytłumaczyli, co do najmniejszych szczegółów! – kontynuował swoje pretensje Hisaki, krzycząc przy tym jak podrażniona papuga. - Idź. Po prostu idź. Z czasem pojmiesz, dlaczego Cię tu sprowadziliśmy. Rozdział IX "Na wyciągnięcie ręki" right Kiedy wyszli z wnętrza duchowego szlaku, a udało im się to zrobić dopiero po piętnastu minutach, przenieśli się do długiego, ciemnozielonego pomieszczenia, które przypominało zwykły korytarz. Ściany w żaden szczególny sposób nie były ozdobione, poza ciemnozieloną farbą, która nałożona była na samą warstwę zewnętrzną ścian. Na końcu znajdowały się białe, z klamką o kolorze czarnym, drzwi. Były one od nich oddalone może o jakieś sześć małych kroków. Wnet weszli do głównej sali, która znajdowała się za drzwiami. Wchodząc do jej środka, od razu w oczy rzucała się jej wielkość. Jej obszerność była podobna do tej sali, która zazwyczaj znajduje się w Kinie w Świecie Ludzi. Jednak niebieskooki nie miał pojęcia, jak naprawdę może być wielka sala kinowa. Jedynie wiele dobrego o Świecie Ludzi słyszał z ust swojej matki, która często opowiadała mu różnorodne historie, gdy ten szedł spać w wieku siedmiu-dwunastu lat. Od zawsze pragnął udać się w tamto miejsce, i zobaczyć, jak naprawdę się tam żyje. Niestety, niczego nie pamiętał z okresu sześciu lat, kiedy żył w Świecie Ludzi, więc ciężko było mu stwierdzić, czym tak naprawdę ten świat, w którym aktualnie żył - Soul Society - się różni od tego "pierwotnego". Gdy wszedł razem z Arrancarem do środka, ujrzał jakiegoś mężczyznę, który siedział na szarym, białym, dużym tronie. Co ciekawe, po bokach, w ciemnych kątach, siedziały również inne osoby, które były słabo widoczne dla wzroku niebieskowłosego. Była ich trójka. Dwóch mężczyzn i jedna kobieta. Czuł wzrok wszystkich tutaj zgromadzonych na jego ciele. Miał rację. Każdy jego najmniejszy ruch był bacznie obserwowany, z wielką ciekawością, przez tutejszych osobników. - Witaj, Hisaki Yoshinobu, w naszych skromnych progach! - odezwał się mężczyzna siedzący na tronie. - Jak na pewno zdążyłeś się domyślić, to ja jestem odpowiedzialny za sprowadzenie twojej osoby w to miejsce! Miło nam Cię widzieć, mój synu. - zakończył z ucieszonym, wysokim tonem. Mężczyzna, który siedział w pozycji lekko zgarbionej na tronie, był szczupłą, wysoką i umięśnioną duszą. Miał białe, długie i proste włosy, z opadającą grzywką na prawe oko. Jego twarz na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała na gładką i przyjemną dla oka, poza lewym okiem, które znacznie różniło się od prawego - miało tęczówkę w kolorze czerwonym, natomiast jego źrenica była zwykłą, cienką kreską. Na jego policzku, po stronie której to "dziwne" oko się znajdowało, przechodziły trzy cienkie linie, które łączyły lewe oko z podbródkiem. Ubrany był w ciemnofioletowy płaszcz z owiniętym dookoła szyi zielonym futrem. Głos miał taki... idealny, stanowczy, przyjemny dla ucha, spokojny. Niebieskooki nic nie odpowiedział w kierunku tajemniczego mężczyzny, który stał, na to wygląda, na czele całej tej organizacji, tylko uważnie go obserwował. Widząc niechęć chłopca, mężczyzna odezwał się po raz drugi: - Jestem Tatsuya, Przywódca Organizacji Wiecznych Cieni. - zaczął z uśmiechem na twarzy, podnosząc się w kierunku niebieskookiego. - Cóż, jak sam widzisz, sprowadzenie Cię tutaj nie było łatwym zadaniem... Wiem! Nic nie mów! ... ... Chcesz zapytać do czego jesteś nam potrzebny, mam rację? - zapytał z szerokim uśmiechem, nachylając się nad głową niebieskookiego. - Na pewno chcesz. Widzę to w twoich oczach... Otóż, jak wspomniałem wcześniej w notatkach, które przeczytałeś, chcemy zapoczątkować koniec egzystencji tej marnej rasy, jaką są bez wątpienia Shinigami. W celu zrealizowania tego planu, potrzebujemy takich osób jak Ty, które wręcz są przepełnione nienawiścią do Shinigami. - Co to ma wspólnego ze mną? - przerwał monolog Tatsuyi, pytając się poważnym tonem i miną niebieskowłosy - Żadnych umiejętności nie posiadam, które pomogłyby w realizacji tego planu. - zakończył posmutniałym głosem, odwracając głowę w bok. - Jeszcze nie, młodzieńcze, jeszcze nie... - łapiąc lewą dłonią za podbródek niebieskookiego, powiedział mu prosto w oczy, wzbudzając w jego duszy dziwne uczucie, które dawało mu nadzieję, że kiedyś pozyska wystarczającą moc, aby pomścić swoich bliskich. - Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem. - Widzisz... - zaczął spoglądając Hisakiemu prosto w oczy, trzymając go nadal za podbródek - Znam sposób, dzięki któremu możesz zdzierżyć ogromną moc, która pomoże Tobie w pomszczeniu bliskich, jak i nam w zniszczeniu Shinigami. - Niemożliwe… - wyszeptał zdziwiony niebieskooki – Przecież… ja jestem beztalenciem, bez żadnych mocy… - A gdybym powiedział, że jednak masz duży potencjał? W ciągu miesiąca, oczywiście dzięki naszym metodom, zdobędziesz taką moc, o jakiej zwykły Shinigami może pomarzyć! – krzyknął, podnosząc ręce w górę – Tylko pomyśl… Z łatwością będziesz mógł zabić morderców swojej najukochańszej matki i najlepszej przyjaciółki. Chłopak był zszokowany słowami tego gościa. Odjęło mu mowę. Zauważywszy, że niebieskooki powoli zaczyna ulegać jego słowom, Tatsuya wolnym krokiem skierował się w kierunku swojego tronu, po czym na nim usiadł. Cisza unosiła się jeszcze przez dobre kilka chwil. Przywódca organizacji czekał na odpowiedz zaskoczonego chłopaka, a Hisaki wewnątrz swojej duszy walczył z samym sobą. To wszystko, czego pragnął od wielu miesięcy, wydawało się być na wyciągnięcie ręki. - Więc jak, młodzieńcze? – spytał mężczyzna siedzący na tronie – Co zamierzasz zrobić? - … Daj mi trochę czasu. Muszę to wszystko uporządkować w swojej głowie… - z lekko znużonym głosem odpowiedział. - Świetnie! Naprawdę! Czekałem na taką odpowiedz. – ucieszył się niczym mały dzieciak. – Arturo Plateado! – krzyknął – Zaprowadź naszego gościa do jednego z pokoi. A, jeszcze jedno, Hisaki Yoshinobu. Dajemy Ci całą noc na zastanowienie się. Jeśli się zgodzisz, to bardzo z tego faktu się ucieszymy, a jeśli nie... Pozwolimy Ci odejść. Po słowach Tatsuyi, Hisaki usłyszał wcześniej znajomy głos za plecami. Był to ten Arrancar, który przyprowadził go do tego miejsca. Zdecydowanym głosem Arrancar rozkazał niebieskookiemu, żeby ten udał się za nim. Tatsuya obserwował czujnym, tajemniczym spojrzeniem wychodzącego dziewiętnastolatka. Kiedy chłopak wyszedł wraz z Arrancarem z pomieszczenia, w kierunku Tatsuyi odezwał się męski, o stanowczym i kategorycznym tonie, głos. - Panie, a co jeśli postanowi odrzucić naszą propozycję? - Nie zrobi tego, Eizō. Nie dostrzegasz w jego oczach pragnienia zemsty? Może nie było widać tego po nim, ale wewnątrz duszy ucieszył się z naszego spotkania… A gdyby okazał się głupcem i zrezygnował, użyjemy bardziej drastycznych środków. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na stracenie takiego talentu, takiej mocy… Hisaki Yoshinobu może okazać się istotnym pionkiem w naszych planach. Rozdział X "Ukryta dotąd moc" right Ciężko mu było w to wszystko uwierzyć. Jego życie w jednym momencie gwałtownie uległo zmianie, obracając się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Z jednej strony obawiał się tego wszystkiego, mając dziwne uczucie, że to wszystko może okazać się szachrajstwem. Z drugiej, jego duszę przepełniło szczęście, jakby w nim samym obudziła się druga osobowość, która, mimo że on sam nie chce, pragnie śmierci morderców. Całą noc rozważał możliwości, jakie ma do wyboru w tej sytuacji. Gdyby przyjął propozycję, jaką zaproponowała mu ta organizacja, i rzeczywiście posiadłby wystarczającą moc, dzięki której nie byłby już tylko zwykłą, szarą duszą, to zawsze istnieje możliwość działania po swojemu. Wykorzystałby chwilę nieuwagi, po czym mógłby działać według własnej woli, a nie pod nadzorem jakiegoś szaleńca, który, jakby nie patrzeć, chce doprowadzić do zniszczenia nie tylko Soul Society, ale też Świata Ludzi. Jego bladą, posmutniałą twarz otulił jasny, o szarym odcieniu, blask księżyca, który dzisiejszej nocy był w pełni. Znajdował się w pomieszczeniu, które przypominało cele, tyle że było wyposażone w miękką, dużą sofę oraz posiadało klimatyzację, która skutecznie niwelowała skwar, który unosił się w powietrzu. Nie miał możliwości ucieczki z tego miejsca, gdyż za oknem znajdowały się kraty, które miały zapobiec ewentualnej ucieczce. Musiał tylko siedzieć i czekać, aż ktoś po niego przyjdzie. Rozmyślał tak jeszcze przez dwie godziny, zanim ktoś się po niego zjawił. Był to ten sam Arrancar – Arturo Plateado -, który towarzyszył mu w drodze do tego miejsca. Otworzywszy drzwi, Arrancar spytał, czy chłopak podjął decyzję. Gdy ten odpowiedział, że tak, Arturo zabrał niebieskookiego ze sobą. Po chwili weszli do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowały się trzy pozostałe sylwetki; jedna na tronie – Tatsuya -, a dwie pozostałe stały po bokach, nadal w ukryciu. - I jak, Hisaki Yoshinobu, podjąłeś decyzję? – spytał mężczyzna siedzący na tronie, opierając się prawą ręką o podbródek i spoglądając w kierunku chłopca. Ten chwilę nie odpowiadał, gdyż próbował ponownie ułożyć sobie to wszystko w głowie. - Chcę stać się silniejszy. Pragnę zyskać taką moc, która pomoże mi ujrzeć śmierć tych, którzy bezlitośnie wybili cały okręg Sabitsura! – krzyknął ze spojrzeniem, w którym można było dostrzec małe krople łez. Zapadła cisza. Na twarzy Tatsuyi można było zauważyć zainteresowanie oraz, co ciekawe, zaskoczenie. On sam nigdy nie przypuszczał, że namówienie Hisakiego, aby ten do nich dołączył, będzie tak proste. Ale jak widać, pragnienie zemsty go przezwycięża. - Mam rozumieć, że zgadzasz się na naszą pomoc? – zapytał Tatsuya. - Owszem, zgadzam się. – odpowiedział stanowczym głosem. Wtem siedzący na tronie mężczyzna postanowił wstać w kierunku niebieskookiego, podążając spokojnym, wolnym krokiem. Gdy do niego podszedł, nachylił się nad jego lewym uchem, po czym zachęcającym, prawie szepcącym tonem powiedział: „ Nie będziesz tego żałować, chłopcze.” Ten błyskawicznie odepchnął go od siebie, a następnie oznajmił, że mogą zaczynać. Tatsuya spojrzał lekko uśmiechniętym spojrzeniem na niebieskookiego, po czym odwrócił się od niego tyłem, mówiąc przy tym; - Zanim przejdziemy do sedna, muszę Cię o coś spytać, młodzieńcze. – jego głos zabrzmiał inaczej niż zwykle, bardziej ponuro. - … Czy zdarzyła Ci się kiedykolwiek sytuacja, w której słyszałeś tajemniczy głos w swojej głowie? - Głos? - zapytał - … Tak, słyszałem, ale… to było z sześć tygodni temu. Wówczas słyszałem ten głos przez dwa dni z rzędu. - Pamiętasz może co ten głos mówił? - … Był bardzo niewyraźny, jakby próbował przecisnąć się przez wąskie szczeliny, ale w rezultacie mu się to nie udawało… - Dobrze. Dokładnie tak, jak przypuszczałem. Więc słuchaj uważnie to, co Ci teraz powiem, chłopcze… - odwróciwszy się w kierunku Hisakiego, kontynuował spoglądając mu prosto w oczy - … Istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że umrzesz, gdy poddamy Cię zabiegowi obudzenia twojej wewnętrznej Duszy Zanpakuto. - … To oznacza, że w wewnątrz siebie posiadam Duszę Zanpakuto?! – zapytał z bardzo zdziwionym wyrazem twarzy. - Jak najbardziej. Posiadasz. - Ale… skąd... przecież… - miotał się w swoich myślach, próbując złożyć sensowne zdanie. - Tak jak każda dusza, która ma zadatki na bycie Shinigamim, Ty również ją masz. Mówiąc kilka godzin temu do Ciebie, że masz potencjał, miałem na myśli twoją uśpioną moc. Obserwacja twojej osoby od dłuższego czasu tylko potwierdziła moją tezę. Widzisz, nie zawsze, ale Dusza Zanpakuto jest jak klon swojego mistrza. Jest odzwierciedleniem duszy swojego właściciela… Gdybyś zdecydował się dołączyć do Shinigamich i uczyć się w tamtejszej Akademii, poznanie swojego Zanpakuto zajęłoby Ci kilka stuleci. Ale my, Eikyuu Kage no Soshiki, znamy sposób, by ten proces przyspieszyć! Jednakże... to nie jest takie prost... - Zdecydowałem. - przerwał mowę swojemu przedmówcy, spoglądając mu w głąb oczu zdecydowanym wzrokiem. - Poddam się waszej metodzie, nawet jeśli niesie ona ze sobą duże ryzyko. I nieważne czy coś mi grozi, czy nie. Decydując się na skorzystanie z waszej propozycji, nie tylko na nią się zgodziłem, ale też wziąłem pod uwagę wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa, które mogą mnie spotkać... Wolę nie wiedzieć, co mnie czeka. Co będzie, to będzie. Podjąłem decyzję, i jej nie zmienię. - ... Po raz kolejny mnie zaskakujesz, Hisaki! - krzyknął z tryskającą radością z ust - Niech tak będzie... Zaczynamy? Niebieskooki kiwnął głową na znak, że mogą zaczynać. Zauważywszy zdecydowanie i pewność siebie w oczach dziewiętnastolatka, Lider Organizacji Wiecznych Cieni rozkazał Hisakiemu rozebrać się do samych majtek, tłumacząc mu, że jest to konieczne, aby rozpocząć drugi etap przebudzenia Duszy Zanpakuto. Kiedy Hisaki zdjął większość swoich ubrań, Tatsuya wyciągnął swój Tachi, po czym podszedł do niego i powolnie przebił jego klatkę piersiową na wylot. Po wyciągnięciu miecza z jego ciała, Hisaki powoli tracił przytomność, próbując jeszcze zatamować krwawienie, jednakże było ono na tyle intensywne, że próby okazały się daremne. Cała jego świadomość w zaledwie kilka sekund pękła niczym bańka wodna. Ostatnią świadomą rzeczą był głos - najprawdopodobniej Tatsuyi -, który życzył mu powodzenia. Tymczasem w Soul Society za kilka chwil miało rozpocząć się nadzwyczajne zebranie wszystkich Kapitanów Gotei 13. Sytuacja w Społeczeństwie Dusz była poważna. Na tyle poważna, że aż głównodowodzący - Shunsui Kyoraku – rozkazał wszystkim kapitanom i trzem wicekapitanom zebrać się w głównym holu 1.oddziału o trzeciej nad ranem. - Witajcie, moi mili… - odezwał się Kyoraku, który od dłuższego czasu obserwował niebo, stojąc przy oknie i popijając sake z płaskiego sakazuki. - … Proszę się rozluźnić, wziąć kilka głębokich wdechów i wydechów, lecz proszę również o zachowanie koncentracji, gdyż musimy przedyskutować kilka ważnych kwestii, które ostatnio mają miejsce w Soul Society. W sumie na sali było siedmiu kapitanów, nie licząc oczywiście kapitana 1.oddziału, i trzech wicekapitanów. Przy oknie, z lewej strony pomieszczenia, stał Kyoraku i Nanao Ise , która, podobnie jak jej kapitan, wpatrywała się w gwiaździste niebo. Z prawej strony auli stali kapitanowie oraz wicekapitanowie. Od lewej stał lekko zgarbiony Shinji Hirako oraz ledwo stojący, zakatarzony Ukitake, który cały czas wycierał chusteczką nos. W środku stali; jak zawsze spokojny i opanowany Byakuya Kuchiki, urocza Yoruichi, która miała odsłonięte swoje piękne nogi i dekolt, co stawało się już tradycją odkąd została kapitanem, oraz znudzony Zaraki Kenpachi. Z prawej natomiast byli Kensei Muguruma, Mayuri Kurotsuchi i Renji Abarai, a także wicekapitan 4.oddziału – Isane Kotetsu - , która stała przy wyjściowych drzwiach. Trwająca cisza, która unosiła się w powietrzu przez pierwsze minuty, dawała specyficzny klimat temu spotkaniu. Skończywszy spożywać sake, głównodowodzący zaprosił do siebie Ukitake, aby ten dostarczył mu obiecane dokumenty, które przedstawiały obecną sytuację ludności w Soul Society. W tym samym czasie, Yoruichi, Zaraki oraz Hirako rozmawiali w najlepsze, dyskutując głównie o zaistniałej sytuacji i stanie zdrowotnym poszkodowanych. Byakuya Kuchiki, Abarai, Nanao oraz Isane Kotetsu i Mayuri Kurotsuchi stali bezczynnie, rozmyślając nad czymś w ciszy. Gdy Ukitake doręczył dokumenty i omówił pewne kwestie z Kyoraku, głównodowodzący usiadł przy swoim służbowym biurku, oparł się łokciami o blat, rozejrzał się dookoła kto jest, a kogo brakuje na zebraniu, po czym wezwał Isane Kotetsu, by ta przedstawiła wszystkim obecny stan poszkodowanych, którzy w wyniku tajemniczych ataków zostali ranni. Ta natychmiastowo zareagowała i udała się na środek sali, żeby przedstawić obecną sytuację w Sogo Kyugo Tsumesho. - Otóż… - zaczęła cichym brzmieniem, spoglądając na dokument, który trzymała w ręku. - … Sytuacja jest naprawdę skomplikowana. Zaczynając od poważnie rannego Abaraiego, który cudem utrzymuje się przy życiu, a kończąc na śmierci wicekapitana 3.oddziału, Izuru Kiry. - Pff… Tak łatwo dać się zabić, co za cienias… - warknął Zaraki, który po chwili został upomniany przez Kyoraku. - … Kontynuując… Wicekapitan 6.oddziału, Renji Abarai, został przebity mieczem na wysokości serca, jednakże na całe szczęście ostrze większych szkód sercu nie zrobiło. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, iż Abarai jest w kiepskim stanie… Życie Toshiro Hitsugayi, kapitana 10.oddziału, również jest zagrożone. Co prawda jego stan nie jest tak poważny jak w przypadku Abaraiego, ale odniósł wiele śmiercionośnych ran, przez które stoi na granicy życia i śmierci… - zakończyła, głęboko wzdychając. Włożyła dokument w okolice piersi, pod czarne kimono, po czym kontynuowała. - … I co najważniejsze… - spuszczając głowę w dół ze smutkiem stwierdziła przykre fakty - …Wraz ze zniknięciem Retsu Unohany… Ci, którzy ponieśli poważne rany w ostatnich dniach, mają małe szanse na to, by ich stan się polepszył. Co więcej, bez żadnej pomocy, którą mogłaby zaoferować taka osoba z takimi umiejętnościami jak Unohana, w przeciągu kilku dni, a nawet kilku godzin, ich zdrowie może się pogorszyć, a oni sam umrą. Zakończywszy przedstawiać najważniejsze i najsmutniejsze fakty w zaistniałej sytuacji, Isane udała się do miejsca, gdzie stała najpierw, czyli obok wejściowych drzwi. Wysłuchawszy wszystko, co do każdego słowa, Shunsui Kyoraku przez jakiś czas milczał. Próbował znaleźć najlepszy sposób na wyjście z tej sytuacji. I znalazł. Stanąwszy i złapawszy powietrza do ust, głównodowodzący zaproponował udanie się do Świata Ludzi, aby poinformować o całym zajściu Ichigo Kurosakiego i jego przyjaciół. Kto jak kto, ale Ichigo i jego gromadka dobrze znanych przyjaciół zawsze wspierała w najcięższych chwilach Soul Society. Czy to było całe zamieszanie z Aizenem, czy Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna, w której Quincy pragnęli dokonać zemsty. Jego wsparcie wiele razy uratowało Świat przed zagładą. Wszechkapitan ze szczegółami opowiedział swój plan wszystkim zgromadzonym w sali 1.oddziału, który opierał się na tym, żeby dwie osoby, ewentualnie trzy, udały się do Świata Ludzi i poinformowały Kurosakiego o ostatnich zajściach, które miały miejsce w Soul Society. Priorytetem, jak sam powiedział Kyoraku, jest sprowadzenie Orihime Inoue, ponieważ tylko dzięki jej umiejętnościom i dobrości, Hitsugaya i Abarai mogą zostać wyleczeni. Przed oficjalnym wydaniem rozkazu spytał jeszcze, czy wszyscy zgadzają się na jego pomysł. Żadnych sprzeciwów nie było, toteż Kyoraku zakończył zebranie, życząc powodzenia tym, którzy wyruszą z rana do Świata Ludzi. Eikyuu Kage no Soshiki ''- Organizacja Wiecznych Cieni. ''Sogo Kyugo Tsumesho – Skoordynowana stacja medyczna znajdująca się w koszarach 4.oddziału. To głównym ośrodek lecznicy w Soul Society i Sereitei. Sakazuki - płaskie naczynie przypominające spodek do filiżanki służący do picia sake. '' Tachi ''- Miecz żelazny, jednosieczny, dłuższy i nieco bardziej zakrzywiony od katany. Używany od ok. VIII wieku n.e. aż do końca XIX wieku. Broń używana m.in. przez Musashiego Miyamato. Broni tej używali często samuraje. Podobnie jak i na innych mieczach samurajskich dobrze widoczna jest linia hartu czyli hamon guno miecz ma około 90 cm był pierwszą formą popularnej i często kolekcjonowanej katany. Rozdział XI "Śmierć kryjąca się za drzwiami." thumb|386px W Karakurze nastała surowa zima, co było rzadkością w tym mieście. Na termometrze było zaledwie -11 stopni. Ciągłe opady śniegu, mroźny wiatr, śnieg aż do kolan… To były najliczniejsze opady śniegu od wielu lat w tej części Japonii. Była ósma rano. Ichigo właśnie popijał gorącą czekoladę, leżąc w łóżku i czytając książkę. Książka, w którą zagłębiał się Ichigo od dłuższego czasu, opowiadała o "Nowym wspaniałym Świecie", w którym rządzą prymitywne rozrywki, seks i narkotyki, a ludzie od niemowlęcia poddawani są wszechstronnemu psychologicznemu i biologicznemu warunkowaniu - po to, by w wieku dojrzałym stać się cząstkami kastowej społeczności, złożonej z pozbawionych wyższych uczuć ludzkich automatów. Rudowłosy czuł nasilającą się pustkę i znudzenie, które wynikało z braku jakichkolwiek ciekawych wydarzeń w ostatnim czasie. Jego najbliżsi - Karin, Yuzu i Isshin - wyjechali na dawno wyczekiwany odpoczynek, który nastał wraz z początkiem grudnia. Cały dom w tamtej chwili był tylko jego. Mało kiedy cieszył się z faktu, iż musi zostać na osobności z Konem. Nie miał ochoty gdziekolwiek wyjść, każdy jego znajomy bądź znajoma była zajęta przygotowywaniami do świąt, Hollowy rzadko pojawiały się w Karakurze - ostatnio prawie w ogóle, co było dość dziwne - , a Kon jak to on męczył go całymi dniami. Ta monotonność, która zrodziła się ostatnio w życiu Kurosakiego, była irytująca. Zrobiwszy sobie przerwę i odłożywszy książkę na bok, Ichigo spojrzał na Kona, który rozłożony niczym panda spał na podłodze. Po chwili otworzył szeroko okno i przez nie wyjrzał, chcąc zobaczyć jak jest na zewnątrz. Obserwując zamyślonym wzrokiem niebo, z którego spadał intensywny i gruby śnieg, rudowłosy stracił koncentrację, jakby odłączył się od świadomości, bowiem chwilę później został trafiony prosto w twarz śnieżną kulą, o wielkości pięści dorosłego mężczyzny. Kiedy dostał ową kulą w twarz, był tak zaskoczony, że aż odruchowo cofnął się do tyłu, spadając z łóżka na podłogę. Ocknąwszy się i wyjrzawszy jeszcze raz, zobaczył na dole trzy sylwetki. Była to Rukia, Yoruichi oraz Hisagi. - Rukia?! Yoruichi?! Hisagi?! … - krzyknął zobaczywszy stojące w śniegu sylwetki - … Co wy tu robicie? – spytał ze zdziwieniem. - Ichigo! – odezwała się Rukia – Wychodź szybko z domu, musimy natychmiast omówić kilka spraw! Kurosaki wnet dokończył gorącą czekoladę, którą uwielbiał pić w mroźne, zimowe dni, założył coś ciepłego na siebie, po czym pospiesznie zszedł na dół. Był zaskoczony i zaintrygowany przybyciem Shinigamich do Świata Ludzi, a szczególnie tym, że postanowili zawitać właśnie do niego. Od ponad czterech miesięcy nie miał żadnego kontaktu z kimś z Soul Society. Nawet w jego głowie rodziły się myśli, że coś się stało, że z jakiejś przyczyny Soul Society upadło. Ale to było mało możliwe, więc szybko tego typu myśli odrzucał. Jednakże, patrząc na to z perspektywy, z której Soul Society zawsze informowało go o aktualnej sytuacji w Społeczeństwie Dusz oraz zadaniach, nie zapominając też o Rukii, która często nocowała u niego, cisza ze strony Shinigamich w ostatnim czasie była naprawdę niepokonująca. Wychodząc z domu, Ichigo został ponownie potraktowany przez Rukię i Yoruichi śnieżnymi kulami, tym razem ich liczba była znacznie większa, ponieważ na jedną z nich przypadało sześć takich kul. Dostawszy dwanaście śnieżnych kul w okolice klatki piersiowej i twarzy, rudowłosy ogromnie oburzył się faktem, iż w taki sposób został przywitany przez starych znajomych po tak długim czasie. Co ciekawe, Hisagi jedynie obserwował wszystko z boku, patrząc na zachowanie Rukii i Yoruichi z ogromnym zażenowaniem na twarzy. Kiedy Ichigo uspokoił swoją złość, podszedł do nich, żeby się przywitać, a co najważniejsze, spytać się, po co tak naprawdę po niego przyszli. Chwilę później, po przywitaniu się, wyruszyli w stronę domu Orihime Inoue. Podczas drogi Rukia przedstawiła mu szczegółowo ostatnie zajścia w Soul Society, i fakt, że z każdym dniem są nowe ofiary, które składają się głównie z kapitanów oraz wicekapitanów Gotei 13, a także wspomniała o tym, że ich priorytetem jest sprowadzenie Orihime do Soul Society, by ta wyleczyła ciężko rannych Shinigamich. Dodatkowo, Yoruichi powiedziała, że najlepszym wyjście w tej sytuacji będzie, jak Ichigo uda się razem z nimi do Sereitei, tłumacząc mu, że mają braki kadrowe i w razie ataku, będą mocno osłabieni. Kurosaki przez całą drogę uważnie słuchał Rukię i Yoruichi, stwierdzając, że rzeczywiście ostatnimi czasy w Soul Society dzieją się dziwne rzeczy. W ciągu kilku minut byli już obok mieszkania Inoue, które znajdowało się po drugiej stronie ulicy. Kiedy byli blisko wejściowych drzwi do domu jasnorudej dziewczyny, zadzwonili gwałtownie dzwonkiem do jej domofonu. Może na pierwszy rzut oka Ichigo wydawał się opanowany i spokojny, jednakże w wewnątrz duszy był zdenerwowany całą tą sytuacją, co można było zauważyć, gdy przyciskał nerwowo przycisk domofonu. Dzwonili tak przez dwie minuty, lecz żadnej reakcji ze środka mieszkania nie było. Kontynuowali tak przez trzy, cztery, pięć minut – nadal bez skutku. W końcu po wielu próbach, które okazały się fiaskiem, Truskawka postanowiła wziąć telefon i do niej bezpośrednio zadzwonić. Telefon, podobnie jak domofon, milczał. Rudowłosy coraz bardziej zamartwiał się o Inoue. Po sześciu próbach zadzwonienia do niej, stanął obok barierki, trzymając ją nerwowo z całej siły i próbując znaleźć jakieś sensowne wytłumaczenie, dlaczego nie ma jej w domu. - Ichigo – przerwała ciszę Yoruichi - , wiem, że takie coś u was, w Świecie Ludzi, to włamanie, lecz nie widzę innego wyjścia… - Co masz na myśli? – nagle ożywił się rudowłosy. - … Może wiesz, może nie, ale włamywanie się do mieszkań, szczególnie do tych w świecie ludzi, mam opanowane do perfekcji… Możemy w każdej chwili wejść do środka. – zakończyła z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, próbując rozluźnić atmosferę. Usłyszawszy słowa ciemnoskórej piękności, Ichigo nabrał nadziei a jego duszę w jednym momencie przepełniło szczęście. Kurosaki oznajmił, że to świetny pomysł, oraz, że jeśli to zrobi, nagroda ją nie ominie. Otwarcie zamka zajęło Yoruichi z trzydzieści sekund. Gdy drzwi zostały bezszelestnie otwarte, Ichigo natychmiast wbiegł do środka, nie zwracając uwagi na nikogo w jego pobliżu oraz na przeszkody w postaci kilku par butów, które były rozmieszczone na podłodze obok wejścia. Wyglądało to tak, jakby popadł w histerię, jednakowoż w chwili obecnej mało go to interesowało, jak właśnie wyglądał. Czuł, wiedział, że coś się musiało stać, gdyż Inoue zawsze szybko reagowała na dzwonek telefonu czy domofonu, nawet jeśli spała, to szybko potrafiła się obudzić i natychmiast odpowiedzieć. Najpierw wszedł do najbliższych pomieszczeń, czyli do łazienki, pokoju gościnnego i kuchni. Ale śladu życia tam nie odnalazł, więc spojrzał na sypialnię, gdzie drzwi były lekko uchylone. Samo to, że drzwi były lekko otwarte, mogło znaczyć, że jednak coś się stało. Gdyby było wszystko w porządku, to z pewnością Orihime usłyszałaby dzwonienie, czy to na telefon, czy też domofon. Yoruichi, Rukia i Hisagi stali obok wejściowych drzwi i obserwowali zdenerwowanego Ichigo, wiedząc, że jeśliby weszli do środka razem z nim, to mogliby mu tylko przeszkadzać. Gdy stanął obok drzwi sypialni, poczuł dziwne uczucie w okolicach serca, w jednym momencie puls podskoczył, na tyle, żeby odczuwać ogromny ból w klatce piersiowej. Kiedy uchylił całe drzwi, ujrzał wiszącą nad ziemią Orihime, która miała zawiązany sznur wokół szyi. Jego donośny krzyk i wołanie, które było skierowane w kierunku Orihime, żeby ta się odezwała, było tak głośne, że aż można było usłyszeć jego wrzask na całym osiedlu. „Nowy wspaniały świat” autorstwa Huxleya Aldousa - książka, którą Ichigo czytał przez ostatnie kilka dni, pijąc najczęściej przy tym gorącą czekoladę. Kategoria:Opowieści Kategoria:Porzucone